


Figuring It Out

by daintylemonsquare



Series: Orgyverse [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: A sequel no one asked for but I'm doing it anyway, An Orgy at the End, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Two years of bliss later, Julian and his five boyfriends couldn’t be happier. On paper, Julian and Clark were still the public couple. That left the other four members in the band a secret. This created no bad blood between the six of them. They were content with the way things were. Nevertheless, their relationship wasn’t one without its bumps. But Julian had a plan. Whether or not this plan was going to create more trouble than necessary was yet to be seen. He did promise it would be fun though.
Relationships: Haven/Haven, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Other(s)
Series: Orgyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831870
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Clark! The Herald Angels Sing

For as long as they’d been in the business, Haven always made time for family during the holidays. Quality time was the least they could give. Apart from the lavish gifts and the trips to warmer climes that their careers had given them, nothing could beat just lazing around with parents and siblings, all of them filled with holiday meals. They talked about nothing and somethings. Every conversation was about as substantial as the days between December twenty-fifth and January first. Though some conversations could last through the night with a bottle of wine or whiskey on the table if they were so inclined.

But for the last two years, the members of Haven were absent during those liminal days before a new year came along. Not at the same day all at once, but they left, promising to return soon.

They didn’t enjoy lying to their families. It was just that the truth wasn’t as palatable as they wanted it to be. Theoretically, after two years they would’ve been able to figure it out. Alas, they left with a handful of excuses.

“There’s this surprise birthday party for Reed and his boyfriend,” Clark said on Christmas Day over a quiet breakfast. His mother and step-father stopped eating. “It’s in a couple of days but I volunteered to help out.”

Winston frowned, eyebrows furrowing. Clark added, “Don’t worry. I’ve got the gifts ready to go. I’ll make one from you. I’ll send you the bill later.”

Winston’s shoulders sagged while his mom reached for his hand. Clark took it. “Oh honey. That’s so sweet of you, truly. I know you’re always eager to see your step-brother. But, you know, I miss spending the New Year with you too.”

Clark squeezed his mom’s hand. “Next year, I promise. All yours, Mom.” He didn’t like lying to his mom, nor did he enjoy using Reed’s birthday for it, but telling her about his poly-relationship with his band and his on-paper boyfriend wasn’t a conversation to be had in one sitting. If he were going to walk her through it, he’d have to make sure he wasn’t stepping on any holiday cheer and the like.

It was an easy escape, still. Easier than the other boys. They often bemoaned it during this time of year, their private group chat blew up with fighting words that never really amounted to anything. Boiling down to Clark not having to work too hard for their time together. 

Last year, he just said he was going to spend New Year’s with Julian. Meanwhile, Raven and Sinny had to jump hurdles and spin stories for their siblings to stop being suspicious. Corey and Mikey had to fake a “really important New Year’s Party in L.A.” and even then, their parents began to worry if they were working too much. Clark couldn’t fault them for being playfully resentful, but he made up for it when they met up. Kisses, hugs, gifts, everything to make them stop pouting. Nevertheless, he found it a little fun, trying to appease them for when they first reunite. Julian did too. Julian, who just had to send a text to his mom and dad and friends that he was going to go to the cottage alone and unplug. (His phone was unplugged but the rest of him wasn’t.)

Clark listened to their Spotify playlist as he packed. He did his best to hide the giddiness in his step and his smile. He couldn’t wait to see them and spend a few full days with them without any pretenses. Without any questions. Without inhibitions chaining their affection. Thinking about it made Clark’s heart dance.

“Race you,” Clark sent to the group chat with a winking emoji.

“Fuck you, Sawyer,” Raven replied later with an eggplant emoji and a knife emoji.

“When and how hard?” Clark said with a line of that suggestive open-mouthed emoji that looked like it was moaning. 

“Dude. I’m t r y i n g!!” Sinny added when Clark was finished packing. “Celine got super suspicious last year when I told her that I was going to go look at whales in Alaska!”

“That’s your own fault for not taking pictures,” Clark said, chuckling at his phone.

“I told her that it wasn’t allowed!!” Sinny countered.

“You would’ve tried, that’s the thing,” Clark said.

Sinny sent a line of red-faced emojis before sending the singular resigned emoji. Clark sent a kiss emoji, the happy one without the wink or the heart. Sinny did the same, threefold. Corey reacted to each message with a heart. Mikey sent in a turtle emoji. A few minutes later, while Clark was starting his car to drive from Winston’s to Julian’s cottage, Julian sent a picture of the view by the jacuzzi. It was cloudy. Judging by the clothes that draped on the varnished wooden railings, Julian had a little bit of fun in the rain. At the edge of the jacuzzi was a glass of red wine, half filled, with the bottle uncorked beside it. The water was bubbling, steaming up one side of the glass. Right above the water was short, dark underwear that had blue, pink, and violet heart on one corner—a gift from Corey.

“I’m waiting, boys,” Julian’s caption said.

Clark was glad he didn’t start driving yet.

* * *

The cottage was really Julian and his mom’s but she preferred the beach house during the holidays. It was a fortuitous arrangement. Though the beach house was as private as beach houses went, there was a certain security in being surrounded by large trees and having the nearest neighbor fifteen minutes away by car. No one paid attention to whose cars came and went. Anyone who saw didn’t care.

It was a grueling few hours’ drive from Winston’s place in Calabasas but Clark’s body was accustomed to traveling large distances in one sitting. The lack of traffic helped. So did the Red Bull he bought while he filled his tank. Renewed energy ignited in his lungs when the crisp forest air hit him. He jogged to the door, leaving the car at the driveway. He could park it in the garage later. His stuffed duffle bag bounced against his hip. The gifts stayed in the car for the time being. His hands quivered with eagerness, so much so that it took him an embarrassing amount of time to get the door unlocked.

“Julian?” He called, locking the door behind him. “Honey, I’m home!”

Julian’s laughter rang from the back where the jacuzzi was. Clark ran after it. The door was already opened when he got to it. Julian lounged in the bubbling water. Both his arms were stretched over the lip. His head hung back, sunglasses remaining in place. The pendant they’d given him when they first started doing this—platinum wings on flanking a triad of gems the color of pink, blue, and violet—glistened against his collarbone. When he spotted Clark, he smiled. No matter how many times he’d been in the receiving end of that smile, his heart melted, only for it to reform, prepared to melt again without fail. Even in the diffused light, Julian skin had a perfect glow to it. He tilted his sunglasses down.

Julian hummed. “Hey there, popstar.” Though it was their standard greeting, the words dripped with desire. His eyes roamed Clark’s body, causing all the warmth in his body to go south.

“Hey,” Clark said, easing himself out of his shoes and setting his bag down. “How long have you been in the jacuzzi? You’re gonna prune up.” 

Julian’s smile widened. “This is only my second dip of the day.” His teeth caught his bottom lip as Clark took his shirt off. Every time Clark blinked, he flashed back to a moment when Julian stared at him the same way. They all ended praise and worship. And Clark could spend days on end singing about Julian. “I’ve occupied myself with other things.”

As if on cue, Mikey rose out of the bubbles, right where Julian’s hips were. He took a deep breath before giggling at Julian. He paused when he noticed Julian wasn’t looking at him. Clark dropped his shirt without meaning to. Mikey turned around, pale skin already turning pink around his shoulders. He pushed his wet hair from his face. “Oh. Hi, Clark. Come in, the water’s great.” Mikey moved his arm. Julian’s breath hitched. He leaned into Mikey’s shoulder, kissing his deltoid.

“Please,” Julian exhaled.

Clark’s hardening cock pressed into his jeans. He didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

The rest trickled in over the next two days. Whenever a new voice greeted the cottage, it was a race to see who could greet the arrival first with a kiss. Mostly between him and Julian. Mikey was more patient than either of them. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting enough between Clark and Julian beforehand. More so, during the times Mikey cooked with nothing but an apron that said “Kiss the Cook” and gave a full view off that ass that threatened to rival Julian’s.

Corey arrived first. The three of them were watching a movie, snuggled together on the lavish couch with a fluffy faux fur blanket over them. Julian was smushed between Mikey and Clark. He leaned on Clark with his legs over Mikey’s thighs. It let Clark drape an arm on both of them, which he liked. If he had his way, he would’ve held him both against his chest. But this was more comfortable for everyone. Presumably.

“Julie, Clarkie, Mikey,” Corey announced.

Julian craned his neck to look up at Clark. “Bet I can kiss him before you can.”

“You’re on,” Clark said. Just then, Julian threw the blanket over Clark’s face. The couch’s cushion dipped under Julian’s weight, then it was followed by the muted thump of Julian’s landing on the other side of the couch. Clark yanked the blanket off, scrambling to his feet.

Mikey laughed. “Welcome back!”

Julian jumped on Corey. His limbs wrapped around Corey’s torso before his lips could find purchase. Clark groaned but turned it into a laugh. Corey and Julian teetered backwards as they kissed. Clark grabbed Corey’s outstretched hand to keep them up. Corey, now no longer in danger of toppling over, focused on the kiss with Julian. His hand threaded the back of Julian’s head. The kiss between them subsided and Julian slid off Corey with a satisfied smile.

“I didn’t realize my arrival would be that exciting,” Corey murmured, giving Julian one more kiss.

“You’re Grammy Award Winning Artist Corey Pearson,” Mikey said from where he leaned at the end of the hallway. “Your arrival is always exciting.”

Corey grinned and Clark pulled him close to kiss that grin slowly off of his face. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Corey said, hand ghosting over Clark’s waist. “I had to sneak out of my house for the first time in years. Don’t think you can get away that easily.” Clark kissed him again, tongue sliding touching the tip of Corey’s for a hot second. “Okay, maybe you can.”

Raven was next, later that same day. Everyone expected Raven to appear last since his younger brother had that performance at Dalton’s Winterfest and his sister got that new job in Canada so holidays were going to be more of an event for them. Sinny only had to fend off Celine. But Raven arrived just as Mikey was cooking dinner. Again, with nothing but the apron.

“Hello, hello, my loves! Do I smell Michael’s cooking?” Raven called as the door creaked open. “Or am I about to catch you guys fucking in the kitchen again?”

Clark, Julian, and Corey tore their eyes away from Mikey, albeit reluctantly, looking over their shoulders to the direction of the front door. Clark narrowed his eyes at Julian. Corey clicked his tongue. “What’s it gonna be, boys?” Corey said. Clark reached over to push Julian off the stool before springing into a run. Corey followed suit.

Clark’s sweater stretched behind him, stumbling backward. Corey had a chunk of in his fist. He jumped into the lead. Clark’s scoff harmonized with Corey’s laughter. He managed to catch up by vaulting over the couch. Corey’s socks made him slip a little when they reached the entryway. Raven was bright with amusement as Clark hurtled past Corey. The momentum slammed him and Raven against the door, closing it with a loud bang.

“Everyone okay?” Mikey called.

“You could’ve at least told me to brace myself. I didn’t realize you missed me that much,” Raven said a breath away from Clark’s lips. His arms slinked out from where they were pinned between him and Clark and he put them around Clark’s torso. His hands clutched the fabric of Clark’s sweater as Clark led him into a proper, unhurried kiss that didn’t involve folded noses and clashing teeth. Clark held the back of Raven’s neck. “I really didn’t realize you missed me that much.”

“He’s just trying to butter you up,” Corey said. “Remember what you had to go through to get here! Remember the lies!”

“Shut up, Cor,” Clark said, shaking his head.

“He’s right!” Raven chuckled and held Clark’s jaw in one hand. “Tell me, Clarkie Boy, did you have to tell your family that you were working on a song with a legendary artist but then part of your audio file got corrupted so you have to rerecord your parts to meet a deadline and then ended up worrying the whole way here about where you can find a legendary artist to do a song with that will be released soon after the new year to corroborate that lie?”

“Aw, Rae.” Julian put his chin over Clark’s shoulder. “I’m sure we can—”

“Hi, baby.” Raven kissed Julian on the lips.

“Hi.” Julian then continued, “I’m sure we can find an artist who’ll be willing to collab in such short notice. Legendary is so subjective.”

“My brother is convinced it’s Elton John or Stevie Nicks,” Raven countered. “But I didn’t confirm.”

“Exactly. I’m sure Halsey would love to work with you. She’s a treat.” Julian kissed Raven again, who didn’t argue with Julian’s suggestion, and then Clark. “Stop being mean to Clark.”

“I’m not being mean,” Raven said. “You wanna hear mean? Clark used his own step brother’s birthday party to get here even though he didn’t do shit!”

“I gave them a DJ,” Clark argued. “And a few gifts!”

“Poor Reed. Expecting his brother and getting a mere DJ and worldly items,” Raven continued, slipping out of Clark’s arms and wrapping one of his own around Julian.

Sinny arrived the next morning. They almost missed it with Clark tangled in the embrace of Julian and Raven in one of the bedrooms. Raven was fast asleep. Julian, eyes still bleary, recounted a dream he had about his pets. Clark was half-listening, content to just have Julian’s voice in one ear and Raven’s gentle snuffling in the other ear.

“Finally!” Sinny’s voice echoed through the spacious cottage with a distant, dramatic shut of the door. Julian’s eyes shot wide open. Clark tightened his grip around one of Julian’s hands while he pried his other arm from under Raven’s neck.

“Tie breaker,” Julian said. Clark was ready to push Julian off the bed when Julian grabbed Clark’s arm with both hands. After a brief struggle, giggling along the way, Julian managed to maneuver himself into a position where he could press his legs on the bed, push his butt up in the air, and used Clark’s body to do a graceful flip to the other side of the bed. His weight, momentary as it was, shoved the breath out of Clark. He landed without stumbling. Ever since that Nightwing movie, he showed off any way that he could.

“Wha’ happen?” Raven’s eyes fluttered open while Clark crawled off of the bed.

“Stuff,” Clark replied, running out of the room.

He was too late when he reached the bottom of the stairs. So was Julian. Mikey was already kissing Sinny. His knuckles caressed the bottom of Sinny’s jaw right as the kiss ended. Sinny’s smile was pure bliss. Mikey turned to Clark and Julian. “Looks like we’re all winners,” he said. He winked and then walked away. Clark laughed.

Sinny yawned. “What did that mean?”

“I’ll tell you all about it while you get some rest.” Julian took both of Sinny’s hands and led him to the stairs. “You know you didn’t have to take the red eye,” he added.

“Yeah, I know but that’s less hours with you guys,” Sinny replied.

Clark leaned in and stole a kiss from Sinny. “We love you.”

“Love you too,” Sinny mumbled happily. Julian and Clark nodded to one another. Julian went up, Clark went to the kitchen.

“Need some help?” Clark asked, sidling behind Mikey. He kissed the side of Mikey’s head, taking in the aroma of sleep and Mikey chopping up onions for an omelet.

Mikey hummed, swaying with Clark. “How about…you take off your clothes and put on the apron?” Clark laughed. He didn’t move, sleep catching back up with him after momentary excitement.

“We’re all here,” Clark said softly. “Haven in their Haven.”

Mikey stopped chopping and placed his arms over where Clark’s arms were on his waist. His fingers sat on the space between Clark’s. “We are.”

* * *

Often in interviews, they were asked where they saw themselves in five years. Was Haven still going to be a thing? What were their plans for Haven? Anything to tease? Anything to promote? Were there any solo projects afoot? And in every interview, Clark distinctly remember saying that Haven was still going to be Haven and nothing was changing. That was still true but much better. They were so in tune with one another, in a way that Clark hadn’t expected to be. They always worked well together, loved each other, and wrote beautiful music together. Now, there was a new level to that dynamic that made them more cohesive.

Clark thought back to that time two years ago where his focus was just on Julian. He thought of his unfounded, spontaneous jealousy. He remembered his hesitance in sharing Julian. He cringed at the pride he carried about when Julian said that he was his favorite. Looking now, as he and Sinny played their guitars by the fireplace, as they sang songs they loved—their favorite pastime—Clark noted that though there’d been a significant change in the type of relationship that now bonded them, the differences were subtle. They sang with the same vigor but with meaningful glances laced in the lyrics. They joked and teased but it was now punctuated with kisses. Julian, who was at the epicenter two years ago, had made space for all of them, stepping aside for someone else to be the hinge in their polycule.

Though it wasn’t easy to juggle, Clark couldn’t be happier. He was sure the others couldn’t either. He could hear the felicity in their song and feel it in their embrace and taste it on their lips. Nothing in this world could break it.

The hairline crack in this pristine bubble Clark had settled in was that this wasn’t a relationship he could share with the public. At least, not blatantly. In the end, they didn’t care. They weren’t obligated to disclose this to their fans and to the world at large. It wasn’t worth the scrutiny and the fallout. But sometimes his lungs burned from holding his breath around how much he wanted to announce how much he loved the men that surrounded him and how he was unable to dedicate a love song to anyone more than Julian. Sometimes, he wished it was easier for the others. They did their best to push away questions about their love lives. Clark and Julian did their best to reach out to them whenever this sore subject was poked. The others didn’t mind it, of course. That didn’t stop them from doing so anyway.

Soon enough, they were on their last hours of their holiday with each other. Sinny and Corey had to scuttle back home before the new year. It wasn’t everyone, but it wasn’t the same.

The cold winter morning was buffered by others draped over him in the custom bed Julian had made not long after they decided this was going to be an ongoing relationship. They didn’t habitually sleep in the same bed for the most part. They liked having their own rooms and their own beds. Sharing a house was enough. They only slept in one bed when the occasion called for it or when the temperature was just right or if everyone wanted an extra snuggle. Or all of the above. Last night was one of the tamer ones. All of them were still clothed to some extent. There were no impassionate scents clinging to sweaty sheets. Clark was in a hoodie he found in Raven’s suitcase and underwear he was sure was Sinny’s but nobody owned their own clothes anymore these days. It was comfortable underneath the sheets with head on Corey’s chest and with Raven’s legs tangled with his own. Unfortunately, his bladder begged to differ.

Clark knew Julian was awake before he could survey the bed. It was the scent of coffee wafting from downstairs. He followed it. The coffee mingled with petrichor the closer he got. Julian sat in the kitchen with the doors open to the gentle rainfall. The coffee sat on the ottoman in front of him instead of putting his feet on it. His legs crossed under him. He was in Mikey’s shirt. It was two sizes bigger with the telltale logo of Haven’s boyband past stamped on the upper back. He was wearing Sinny’s plush Scooby Doo slippers and, surprisingly, his own sweatpants. Clark didn’t think he saw Julian in his own clothes the whole time they were here. His amusement passed his lips, making Julian turn to the sound. Here, haloed in early morning light filtered through heavy clouds, here, with unkempt hair and an almost a smile so small that it could’ve been shy, with clothes that did nothing to show him off, Julian was the most beautiful. So beautiful that Clark ached from the way Julian’s magnetic pull made his heart struggle against his ribs, beating harder and harder the closer he came.

“Good morning, darling,” Clark mumbled before the kiss. Julian’s lips were hot.

“Coffee’s just brewed. Sit with me?” Clark spared no time getting a mug of coffee and carrying a chair over to sit beside Julian. His chair was flush against Julian’s. They leaned on each other. It was silent except for the patter of rain and the occasional sip of coffee.

Then Julian said, “I was thinking…”

“Hm?” Clark turned to Julian, whose hair tickled his nose and lips.

“It’s stupid and so extra and you might not like it,” Julian started. “But it’ll be fun.”

“Uh oh.” Clark chuckled. “It can’t be as bad as Sinny and Raven suggesting that we film the next music video on top of a moving Ferris wheel.” 

“This isn’t as death defying,” Julian said. “Anyway, I was thinking that I should date the others. Publicly.”

Clark grew rigid. He held his breath, afraid he might choke on it. “Do you mean…come out as in, like, all of us?”

“No, of course not. It won’t be fun and I said it would be fun.” Julian shifted around to face Clark. He still wasn’t sure where Julian was going with this. “Don’t freak out but here’s the plan: we break up, right? And then I start dating someone else in the band. Not right away but, like, maybe after a month or something. Obviously, that’s going to be fuel to the rumor fires but that’s the fun part. Us, all of us, fucking with them. The machine and the fans. It’ll be funny, don’t you think? Them scrambling to figure out why I’m dating all of Haven one by one and then we watch the speculation come in and them running circles around each other while we smile and tersely say ‘No comment’ whenever they try to ask. It’ll be a media circus with a new menagerie every eight to ten months.”

Clark stared at Julian’s eager face and snorted. “Been in the business that long, haven’t you? Are you that bored, J?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps...” His smile dimmed. “Perhaps it’s time to give the others a chance to call me their boyfriend aloud and be by my side at premiers. And, you know, have a proper excuse during the holidays.” Clark nodded. “Are you okay with it?”

Clark tilted his head. “I mean, it’ll be a logistic nightmare and our management isn’t going to be too happy with all of us but…I wouldn’t want to deprive that chance from the others. Why do you ask?”

Julian shrugged with one shoulder. “Consent is sexy. And this whole thing wouldn’t work if we didn’t talk about it. So, here I am, talking about it. I had to start somewhere.”

“So you start with the one who had an adverse reaction when we initially started this whole shindig?” Clark asked with a playful roll in his eyes. Julian’s smile brightened again.

“No. Truly. Whoever was going to sit with me first was going to get that conversation. It just so happens to be you,” Julian said with a light kiss. “What do you say?”

“Let’s fucking do it. Why not?” Clark and Julian shared a conspiratorial laugh, which led to a kiss to seal the deal. Despite the problems that were already cropping up in his head, Clark was excited in the prospect of letting themselves play with their relationship.

“Promise not to get jealous?” Julian teased with another kiss.

“Not even for the drama of it all?” Clark countered with jest coloring his voice. They kissed again.

“Maybe for the drama.” This kiss lingered. “As a treat.” So did the next one.

“Then we better plan with the boys,” Clark said, their coffee stained breaths mixing with one another. Another kiss. Julian’s hand, warm from the mug, was on Clark’s thigh.

“Yeah. But they aren’t awake yet.” Their tongues met briefly for this kiss. Clark couldn’t help himself. Neither, it seemed, could Julian.

Julian took both their mugs and put it on the ottoman. He climbed on Clark’s lap. Julian cradled his face. Under his tender gaze and in his hands, Clark had no choice but to melt into a loving mess. Their smiles met again. Enthused, Clark deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Julian’s mouth. Julian accepted him readily, a satisfied hum vibrating spreading from his chest to Clark’s. He clutched the roots of Clark’s hair as Clark traced a path from Julian’s sides to his pert ass. Pleasure arced from each follicle on Clark’s head and on his arms as Julian pressed himself down on Clark’s lap and his half-hard dick. Clark moaned.

“Shh.” Julian put a finger between their lips, which did nothing to separate them. “You’ll wake the others.”

“Oh no. I’m sure that will really kill the mood if one of our boyfriends walked in on this,” Clark retorted. Julian kissed him and tugged on Clark’s lower lip with his teeth. In retaliation, Clark slipped his hands under Julian’s waistband and squeezed both of his cheeks. Julian sighed, resting his forehead against Clark’s.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it when Sinny just walks in and watches,” Julian said. Their lips meet again. Julian’s hips buck against Clark’s. Clark jiggled Julian’s ass, reveling in the warm, supple flesh in his palms. His body quivered, remembering how Julian felt around him, remembering what that mouth could do beyond the feats it was already doing to Clark’s own mouth. Julian’s pull was so strong, Clark knew he wasn’t going let go any time soon.

“I don’t like it,” Clark said. Eyes closed, basking in the radiance that Julian enveloped him in. Julian was trailing his lips across Clark’s jaw. From there, they mapped a heated path down Clark’s neck, sending sparks all the way down to his crotch. “I much rather he joined.”

“Agree to disagree,” Julian murmured into Clark’s pulse. Clark quivered as Julian trailed his lips down his neck. His fingers slipped under the elastic of Clark’s underwear, pulling it down. Clark moved his hands from Julian’s ass to prop his hips upward so Julian could slide it down. His cock swung out of the grip of fabric. Julian was still in his sweatpants but they weren’t in any rush, really.

“Who do you bet is going to come down first?” Julian asked, breath shallow as he rubbed himself along Clark’s indisputable length.

After a shuddering breath, Clark said, “Mikey’s always been a light sleeper.”

“I vote Corey. He’s more perceptive.”

Their tongues tangled again and slowly they made more noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes, the Mikey only wears the apron while he cooks and the boys stare at his butt is inspired by that Dwodd headcanon Islay had of Dwight wearing only an apron while he cooks and Todd admires the view.   
> -Cake Rankings of the Boys (that is, Mikey having the most cake, aside from Julian) is from Annika  
> -I'm actually really nervous about posting this so I hope you guys enjoy it!!   
> -Listened to a bunch of Rina Sawayama while writing this. Particularly the following songs: XS, Comme Des Garçons (Like The Boys), and STFU. Stream the album Sawayama on Spotify or wherever you get your music. 
> 
> Welcome back to the Orgyverse <3


	2. You're Pearson My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey's thought of this for a long time. While it's not perfect, Corey can't complain. The fans complain enough.

The reaction was explosive. It was like watching fireworks. They flinched. They were awed. They stayed away from where they were fired and never got too close to be burned. And, as promised, they were entertained.

Clark and Julian released a statement on their social media with a picture of two of them, Clark’s head leaning on Julian’s head which was leaning on Clark’s shoulder. They had separated but remained best friends. The relationship had run its course, they said. They were better off as friends, they promised. This wasn’t going to change anything except they weren’t going to be any displays of affection, they assured. That last part was true, at least. Nothing was changing except they weren’t going to be showing it off. They deleted their couple posts over the last two years. They made their fans promise not to harass the other. They had their management spread that there was no foul play involved in their break-up. Friends reached out, worried, though quickly assuaged. Fans were heartbroken for a time. Most had moved on while some grieved by creating content surrounding Juliark and prophesizing that Juliark was going to be endgame. They spent two months not being seen together.

Then pictures of Corey and Julian dancing in a club surfaced on TMZ. The pictures were as blurry as Corey felt that night but the final product turned out great. They ranged from innocuous shots of him and Julian to riskier ones. The photos started with Corey’s arm around Julian in a table with a handful of mildly confused industry friends who were three drinks in. They ended with Julian having Corey pinned against a pillar and Julian’s tongue down Corey’s throat. What the picture didn’t show was Julian’s hands down Corey’s underwear. Out of all the pictures, Corey remembered that one the most.

The uproar, the surprise, the disturbance in the force was delicious. Angels from both hemispheres were conflicted. Many argued about how this might affect Haven’s dynamic. (Some quietly rejoiced for this pairing. They would wait until the initial reaction died down and they wouldn’t be burnt at the stake for finding them a better pair.) Julian was thrown every name they could think of, not all of them funny. Still, as their feeds blew up with it in Julian’s bed the next morning, with Corey reclining on Julian’s torso, Julian giggled at the carnage.

“They’ve resorted to calling me the devil now,” Julian said. “That’s not new. They need new material. Oh, it’s coming from the same person, I think.”

Corey kissed the side of Julian’s bicep. “Twitter isn’t fun. I found this Tumblr post detailing all the evidence suggesting that you had an affair with me way before you and Clark broke up.” It wasn’t hard to find. The notes were gathering at the bottom of the post, putting at the top of the initial search.

“Is it the same one that Sinny and Raven found while we were in Universal a few years ago? I saw that already.”

“It was cited.” Corey replaced Julian’s phone with his to show the post. “Remember that one break we had from the Blackwater press junket in Seattle? Look at us. So cute.”

Julian cooed at the photo of them. Corey was leaning on Julian, hands in Julian’s coat pockets instead of his. The series of pictures showed Julian taking a sip from his Starbucks coffee and then giving Corey a sip. The final photo was zoomed in on Corey staring at Julian when Julian had turned around to fix Corey’s scarf.

“Look at him,” Julian recited from the post, “Julian is totally flirting with Corey here. Julian only ever shared drinks with Clark but he shared a drink with Corey. Open your eyes people—it’s in all caps but I’m a little too hungover for it. Can’t be bothered. Open your eyes people! It’s been happening right under our noses this whole time! Julian Larson is a filthy, disgusting slut! Well, that’s not fair. Clark was definitely having an affair too. I seem to recall Clark being seen with Raven and/or Mikey around this time. Wasn’t Clark carrying one of them, like, bridal style and Clark almost gave them a kiss?” Corey chortled. If it weren’t for the media’s insistence in the strength of their bromance, their lack of subtlety would’ve outed them years ago.

“Is this the official Haven Tumblr?” Julian asked.

“No, it’s mine. Musicalbookworm.”

Julian grimaced. “Ew. Really?”

“What? Can’t be as bad as Sinny’s.”

“Which is?”

“DontCallMeVinny90.”

“I’m gonna have to talk to him about that.” Julian gagged.

“Don’t disparage it. If we wanna be incognito, we gotta have shitty Yahoo Messenger level urls,” Corey said. He dragged himself up Julian’s chest to peer at the phone from the bottom. He was checking if Julian was making changes he shouldn’t. The screen wasn’t readily visible from his vantage point. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for those photos of Clark carrying Raven and/or Mikey around and reply to this person that Clark is also a cheater,” Julian answered.

“Aw, c’mon.” Corey reached for his phone. Julian did his best to dodge his hands. Corey didn’t put much effort into it. Mostly because he was hungover too. Partially because it was Julian. “I don’t wanna start a feud with a fan.”

“They called me a filthy, disgusting slut.” Julian propped his chin on Corey’s head. “Clark would’ve defended my honor.”

“Ha!” Corey scoffed then it evolved into a brief laugh. “Fuck you. Clark would’ve released a statement on Twitter to stop calling you a filthy, disgusting slut. Although…” Corey trailed off to roll over. His mouth was on Julian’s collarbone. “You didn’t mind being called a little slut last night.”

Julian indulged him with a laugh before putting his palm on Corey’s face. “Don’t make me start make my own Tumblr account again.”

“Gimme a kiss?” Corey pursed his lips as far as they could go, making kissy noises. Julian did the same and tapped their lips together. “You’ve convinced me.”

“Sweet.” Just as Julian was about to reply, a message notification dinged.

“Check my Insta-story,” Julian said, “from Clark.” He moved Corey’s phone to the other hand so Corey could have a good look while resting his head on Julian’s chest. 

He tapped on Clark’s story. It was a picture of the two of them grinning at each other in the back of a car, completely wasted. Julian’s shirt was halfway unbuttoned and Corey had a hand on his chest. One of Julian’s legs were draped over Corey’s thigh. On the post itself, Clark put a few captions around it. He typed out “shook!!” and blew up two red-faced and wide-eyed emojis and included a spinning gif that said “LOL WTF.” The next story was a conversation between him and Raven.

“COREY AND JULIAN ARE DATING?!” Clark said with ten eyes looking to the side emojis.

“Dude. They told us about that last week,” Raven replied.

“Oh. Right. Lol.” Clark ended it with a pizza emoji. The caption below the screenshot said, “Guys, chill. I’m okay with it. The band’s okay with it. We’re all okay.”

Julian and Corey laughed so hard they became dizzy.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Julian said while Corey continued to giggle.

“Oh man, I have to follow that up,” Corey said.

Later, they’d post a picture on Corey’s story where him and Clark were posing with two fake swords in their backyard. Under it, Corey captioned, “He was the seventh out of seven I had to fight to date Julian. Scott Pilgrim Style.” In tandem to that, Corey also put up a proper post on Instagram where he was carrying Julian on his back and they were kissing. “Oops,” Corey wrote, “surprise, I guess!” Then included blue, pink, and violet heart emojis. The people on Instagram were a bit more gracious with their comments, congratulating his new relationship and his coming out. Everyone in Haven even sounded off, Mikey being first to comment. (He commented “first” before saying “Proud of u.”) Naturally, there was the stray naysayer but most fans were quick to defend them.

There was one comment that Corey saw and found the funniest. People thinking that this was a publicity stunt for the second Blackwater movie, which hadn’t even started filming yet. The second Julian was home from work that day, he decided to address that particular bit of gossip before it could mutate into something else.

“Hey.” Corey slid into the bathroom. His phone was up, recording a story of their reflections. A shirtless Julian was brushing his teeth. “I heard a rumor that we were just dating for Blackwater publicity. Is it true?”

Without missing a beat, Julian said, “We signed an NDA, Cor. What the hell are you doing?”

“Wait? Legit?” Corey put his phone down but kept recording. “I thought you were just doing that for shits and giggles.” He was trying to hold back a laugh.

Julian shook his head. “No. Corey, did you seriously think we were dating? Clark’s coming over in ten minutes. Why are you still here?”

Corey trembled and pressed his knuckles into his mouth. “But you said you loved me,” he squeezed through the suppressed laughter.

“That was part of the contract…Wait, are you still recording?” That was when Corey cut it off and posted it. Julian snorted his way into a guffaw. “God. That was stupid.”

“Stupid enough that they’ll know we were fucking around.” Corey stood behind Julian as he leaned down to spit the foam out. He put his hands on Julian’s hips. He tried not to think too much about Julian’s butt on his crotch.

“Oh, Clark’s actually coming over in ten minutes,” Julian said.

“Hot.” Julian splashed water at him.

After Julian and Corey finished getting ready for bed, Corey made one more post. It was of Julian and him all cuddled up with Julian’s head secure under Corey’s chin. There was a simple yes or no poll was beneath the photo. “Does this look like a publicity stunt to you?” Then immediately after he posted that, the next one was a plain black background with small words that read, “The answer is yes. #MarenLives.”

“I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch for that,” Julian said when he saw it.

“But I’m so comfortable,” Corey countered, hugging Julian closer.

“Fine,” Julian said as though it wasn’t. They fell asleep like that. 

Corey thought of this day many times. He dreamt about it. Fantasized about it even. When Julian first broached the subject with him, there was no hesitation to his answer. He loved Clark. He loved all of them. Having to hide so much of that love, not just from the public but from his mom and the friends they’d made in this whirlwind career was a little taxing. In a perfect world, it wouldn’t be a spectacle, being seen holding hands with Julian one day and then with Mikey the next day. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the fact that this wasn’t a perfect world. He had to deal with his mom expressing her concern about dating a bandmate’s ex and being unable to tell her that he was dating the bandmate too. He had to deal with interviewers asking over and over again if there was any awkwardness between him and Clark. He had to deal with people actually thinking this was a Blackwater publicity stunt. Not just fans, but peers.

There was still so much hidden. And yet, it would fade away when Corey joined Julian on a red carpet, hands clasped. Or when he could freely utter, “My boyfriend, Julian” when sharing an anecdote. Or when Julian brought him to Dolce’s second wedding and got to dance with him in the reception. Or when Julian took him to Greece for his birthday. Or when the other Haven boys teased him about how it felt being the legal boyfriend or how it felt to finally dethrone Big Dick Captain Clark. It was all such a relief to him, to feel as though there were no constraints to his affection.

He just wished that one day they wouldn’t have to worry about the consequences of telling the truth. He had to admit though, planning a break-up with Julian was fun.

“Alright, do you want to do it before my birthday or after my birthday?” Corey asked while waiting in his trailer for their scene to come up. Corey was still dressed as Orpheo and Julian was still dressed as Maren. They ditched the fangs. The last time they didn’t, Corey nearly swallowed it with his salad.

“What about…during your birthday?” Julian smirked.

“You’re really aiming for the high magnitude levels of drama, aren’t you?” Corey clicked his tongue.

“If I’m gonna have to break up with five guys in the span of the next two to three years, you’re damn right I am.” Julian kissed him on the cheek. “But I don’t actually want your mom to hate me so I wanna say well-before your birthday. A month?”

“Sure.”

“So you wanna do a full-on fight over dinner or do you just wanna stop posting about each other for, I don’t know, two weeks beforehand?”

Corey tapped his gyoza on his lips and continued to ponder after eating it. “What if you just deleted all of our couple posts on your Instagram and I post a sad song on Twitter?”

Julian’s jaw dropped. “You’re so hot right now.” Corey kissed him.

Even though it was still a couple of months away, Corey could already feel himself missing being out with Julian. He didn’t know how this was going to end again. Much like when they first started, he knew that the logical step forward was for him to complete the circle. Now, he was at the start of something new. He had no idea who was going to be standing at the end to complete it. There was no doubt in him that Haven and Julian would continue to be. That had no ending. This charade, however, had one. Corey worried, though he wouldn’t show it unless he found that worry to be so substantial that it lived outside of his own mind. He worried not about the repercussions, they found amusement in it, but worried about where they were going to land. People were going to notice and talk. Julian bouncing around each Haven member. When he reached the last Haven member, there were two options that appear in Corey’s mind.

One, Julian ceased all public, romantic relationships with Haven and they keep this in the shadows for no one but their eyes. Until, eventually, he returned to someone. Clark, perhaps. Clark, who was the people’s favorite to pair with Julian. The one that people deemed “made the most sense.” 

Two, Julian picked the last Haven member to continue on. Maybe until they reached white suits, gold rings, and vows. Then again, the others found themselves unsure of where they really fit in the broader picture.

His thoughtfulness translated well in his scenes as Orpheo. Following the climax of the last movie and the rise of the Hive Queen, the bard he played was more somber. The director was quite pleased with his performance, so were his castmates. They even teased that Julian was rubbing off on him. In a sense, he was. (More ways than one, in fact.) That reminded him of the beginning where they waited for Julian’s lead, for his consent.

Corey couldn’t help but worry. What he could help was how far he was going to allow that worry to creep around him. He should wait for the others, see where they wanted to land. Nothing was too big or too impossible with them. He was thinking too far ahead. He should focus on what was happening now.

It was easier thought than done but it was something to work towards. He did his best to remove it from the front of his mind by reading a book. He wasn’t reading as fast as he usually was but it was a much-needed distraction.

Julian was done earlier than Corey, who had a couple more scenes to go. With Maren being in an altered state of life, he wasn’t doing much, which freed up time for recording new music. Julian strolled in with the remnants of special effects make-up and his street clothes. Corey was still in complete Orpheo, though his coat waited on its hanger.

“Hey, don’t you have that recording session? The one that Sinny’s producing?” Corey asked, closing his book but leaving a finger to mark the page.

“Not for another couple of hours. Sinny, Raven, and I are catching dinner before that. Sinny promised that we’d go to somewhere nearby. Why? Are you sick of me already?” Julian dropped himself beside Corey. He put an arm around Julian automatically.

“Never,” Corey replied.

Pleased, Julian kissed the back of Corey’s hand. “You’re cute.”

“So I’ve been told.” Corey waggled his head.

“When’s your next scene?”

“Um…” Corey looked for his call sheet on the coffee table he was propping his legs on. “Thirty-five or forty minutes from now if all goes well.”

“Wanna make out for a bit?” Julian asked. “For inspiration, of course. Art purposes.”

Corey raised both his eyebrows. Julian licked his lips. They shared a short laugh before Corey dog-eared his page and set the book aside.

Their search for inspiration eased them into new heights as hands began to wander and Julian started whispering Orpheo’s name in Maren’s voice. This wasn’t the first time they’d roleplayed Morpheo. It wasn’t going to be the last. They had a real kick out of it, especially since there were still people who thought this was a publicity stunt. They had a habit of searching for the fanfiction with bad porn dialogue and reenacting it for shits and giggles but what they were doing now was one for the more advanced version of fanfiction.

Julian’s fingers dug into the outline of Corey’s cock straining against the costume breeches. His lips trailed Corey’s neck, careful not to suck unless they want to invoke the wrath of the make-up team, who warned them (begged them, really) against it. Julian began to unlace him. Corey stopped him, hand over hand. Julian’s smile was on the bump of his throat.

“Caelum won’t mind, don’t worry,” Julian whispered. He dragged his hand down Corey’s length. Corey held his moan, coming out as a strained sigh.

“It’s not Caelum I’m worried about, your highness,” Corey stuttered. His fingers filled the spaces between Julian’s. He bucked into the new weight and friction. Julian kissed his pulse. “Your father could walk in.” His father, as in, a poor, poor A.D.

Julian paused. He stood up and checked the lock then jumped back on the couch with Corey. “It’s locked.” Julian put his hand back where it was. Corey did the same. Julian kissed him.

“And these are quite expensive breeches.” As in, the costume department was going to have both their heads if they stained this costume.

Julian snickered. It was a perfect rendition of Maren’s, so was the hungry glint in his eyes. The first knot that kept Corey’s breeches closed (and hid the Velcro) fell apart. “Did you forget, my sweet? Blood isn’t the only thing I enjoy consuming.”

Corey couldn’t help but laugh. Julian broke too, resting his shaking head on Corey’s shoulder. He loved laughing with Julian more than he loved to kiss him. This did nothing to stop the desire from coursing through his body.

“I thought we were doing ‘A Little Bit of Excess’ by HannahIllinois and not ‘Forbidden Wants’ by delicatemangotart?” Corey murmured.

Julian snorted. “Shut up.” Corey cupped Julian’s face with his free hand. He drew Julian in for a lingering kiss. Julian continued to unravel him.

Julian pushed Corey’s shirt to the top of his chest as he maneuvered himself and Corey’s legs to the floor. Corey could feel his heartbeat in the base of his cock, where Julian squeezed. The tip of Julian’s tongue slipped through his reddened lips. He lifted a finger to them as an unspoken challenge then he brought his tongue against the underside of Corey’s shaft. He ran it upwards, purposefully slow. Corey closed his eyes, sighing with satisfaction. Julian gave him one, twisting stroke, covering Corey’s cock with a light sheen of spit. Then Julian did it again. This time, sucking on his balls beforehand. Warm breath enveloped the tip of his impatient cock. Julian wrapped his mouth around it without further stalling. Corey clutched the back of Julian’s head as it went lower and lower. Corey choked on the sound of his pleasure when Julian’s nose touched his skin and when his cock touched the back of Julian’s throat. His thighs trembled.

Julian slid off of him. He took a deep breath, laughed a little, then went back to work. He bobbed his head, mouth dripping with his enthusiasm and appetite. Corey bucked into his mouth in slow bursts. Julian moaned around him, the vibrations of which danced up Corey’s spine. Julian focused on the tip, circling the swollen flesh there with his tongue. He covered it with his lips and sucked hard. The pleasure that rushed through Corey made every train of thought crash and burn. He thought of no one else. There was only Julian’s hands on his calves and Julian’s eyes and Julian’s insatiable mouth. He bit down on the meaty part of his palm as a barrier to the praises to Julian he was aching to sing. Julian wiggled his eyebrows while he tapped Corey’s cock on the pad of his tongue. He licked the top again, like it was one of his cherry lollipops. Corey put his free hand around Julian’s bottom jaw. He ran a thumb on Julian’s lips and Julian kissed it.

“How many nights have you fantasized about fucking this pretty mouth?” Julian exhaled, Maren’s voice returning. He moved towards Corey’s cock but Corey stopped him.

“Every night since I saw it, your majesty,” Corey replied. He felt Julian tremble. “Stay there. Don’t flinch.”

“I never do.”

“We’ll see about that.” Corey thrusted into Julian’s mouth, one arm keeping himself propped up on the couch. He grunted his affirmations as Julian received him without complaint. He moaned each time Corey’s cock so much as passed his warm, needy lips. Corey was drowning in his unsung exaltation.

Julian did flinch though, when his phone began ringing. Corey sat up as if someone was walking in. Julian shook his hand at Corey while he looked at his phone. He smiled and answered it. “Hey, talk to Corey. I’m a little busy.”

Corey sputtered, catching Julian’s phone when he tossed it. Before he could say anything, Julian was back on him, stroking his cock in tandem with the way his head moved around him. Corey almost forgot someone was on the phone if not for the tiny voice asking if anyone was still there. He looked at the name. “You’re a shit,” he said. Julian hummed around him, swinging his head from side to side. He drew in a deep breath. “Hey, Sinny,” he said.

“Hey,” Sinny whispered. “I didn’t realize Julian was still filming. He said he’d be done by now.”

“Yeah, he’s doing a real important scene—” A moan hurtled up his throat. He was all the way inside Julian’s mouth. “Um.” He huffed as Julian eased himself off then went straight back down again. “Uh… Sorry. He’s got a real important scene as Maren right now.”

“No problem,” Sinny said. “Listen, Raven’s still showering and left me in charge of dinner—”

Corey shot Julian an incredulous look and Julian gestured for him to keep the conversation going.

“—just let Julian know to text me what he’s in the mood for dinner.”

“Uh…” Julian buried his face into Corey’s balls, suckling on the sensitive flesh. Corey’s voice shuddered as he said, “I think…” He huffed again to hide a groan when Julian stroked him while he sucked on his balls and rolled them around with his tongue. “I think he said something about craving for some meat.”

“Steak then,” Sinny said. “Cool.” Corey laughed. “Dude, I thought you guys were filming. I’ve been whispering the whole time.”

“It was—” A moan slipped out when Julian went back to his cock and sucked on the top. Corey tossed his head to the side, biting the couch to muffle it. “Sorry. It was funny.”

“Wait.” Sinny paused. Corey struggled to keep his breathing even as Julian dragged his lips along the side of his shaft, staring at him. “Julian’s sucking your dick right now, isn’t he?” 

“What gave it away?” Corey asked nonchalantly.

Sinny hummed. “Give me a sec.” The call dropped. Before Corey could comment on it or answer Julian’s querying look, the phone rang again. Sinny was FaceTiming them.

Corey laughed, answering. Sinny’s face filled the screen. “Lemme watch.” The sound of a door closing rang in the background.

“You’re really ruining the immersion of our little roleplay session,” Corey said. Julian and Sinny laughed. He tapped the screen to flip the camera around to train on Julian and his cock.

“Oh, beautiful…” Sinny trailed off.

Julian pursed his lips around the head, tongue sliding along the underside. A trembling sigh passed Corey’s lips as Julian did it. Corey threaded his fingers through Julian’s hair. He grabbed a fist full of it. He started bucking into Julian’s mouth again. He held the phone closer to himself. Sinny’s face was slack with reverence. His right shoulder was also moving in steady motions. “Enjoying the show?” Corey asked.

Sinny gulped. “Yeah.”

Julian pulled away with a glistening grin. He stroked Corey with both hands. He lapped on Corey’s cock, eyes straight in the camera. “Tell me what you want to see, babe,” Julian said, hot breath sending shivers all over Corey’s body. Sinny groaned. Corey wasn’t sure how long Julian was going to draw this out now that Sinny was watching and giving instructions. What he was sure of, though, was that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The next chapter won't be out for a while as I am having a Tough Time™ but it will arrive when it arrives  
> -Can you guess who the next Haven Boy pov will be?   
> -Seriousy, Listen to the album Sawayama by Rina Sawayama.


	3. Are We Out of the Woods Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Raven's turn yet. Not officially. But he couldn't wait. Or could he?

The Instagram post featured three photos. All of them were from the Haven Manor’s living room. In the first photo, it was of Mikey and Clark. Mikey was carrying Clark on his back effortlessly and Clark was holding up a flag of pink, yellow, and blue. Mikey had his tongue out while Clark’s mouth was wide open with a grin. In the second photo, it was Sinny, Corey, Julian, and Raven. Sinny had a peace sign up, lips pursed. Beside him was Julian, his MVMTxLarson sunglasses in full display, leaning against Corey, whose arms were wound around him. He was smiling at Julian. And Raven was beside them, back turned from the camera, arm cocked on one side, neck arched so his scrunched face and toothy smile was visible. Around his neck, as if a cape, was another flag. This one was pink, purple, and blue.

In the third photo, it was all of Haven. No Julian, though Sinny had a pair of familiar sunglasses on his head. They were still holding the flags.

“Happy Pride Month from us to you! Never stop being yourself, we love that about you, angels,” the caption said.

The band posted individual coming out posts on their own. Mikey had a long, thoughtful post about how pansexual was the way to go. Clark posted a video of him singing a cheesy little ditty about pots and pans and how he liked cake of all kinds. Raven posted a collage of male celebrities from his youth he told himself he just admired instead of the big crushes they were. He also posted a picture of an actual collage he had made when he was younger of female celebrities that he and his siblings unearthed in the last holiday season. Sinny’s was of ten photos with the bisexual flag in different poses and spots in Los Angeles, including but not limited to the Hollywood sign. The caption was a series of emojis, interspaced by blue, pink, and purple hearts.

(Corey and Julian’s were of each other, though those were going to be deleted in three weeks or so.)

Gayyonce: The world is always a better place whenever someone steps up and says who they are [red heart emoji][orange heart emoji][yellow heart emoji][green heart emoji][blue heart emoji][purple heart emoji][pink heart emoji with sparkles]. Love u guys 5eva [five double exclamation points emojis].

Plotbunnies: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA omg I can’t breathe my lungs [ten rainbow flag emojis]

CorianIsCanon69: IF GOD HATES QUEERS THEN WHY DO WE KEEP WINNING HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????

Erakstarr: damn I guess I have no choice but to stan forever????

Jowe: omg they’re gay???????!!!!!!!! [ten crying emojis]

BigDClork: ok I admit Corey and Julian are cute [eye roll emoji][heart eyes emoji]

BigDClork: lmao luv u guys. And so proud to be an angel [red heart emoji][rainbow flag emoji]

Ashleighhhhh: I can’t believe I wasted my youth loving and listening to you and you end up being one of those people [three eyeroll emojis]. I stuck around hoping that you’d get over your little phase with Julian but I guess you’re going to stick with it. You lost a fan today.

Gayyonce: good riddance [five peace sign emojis]

MallThott: Honestly I thought after Corian happened we got rid of the last of the scum

SpacePrincess96: wig tea sis u chose THIS as the moral line that they crossed???? When we’ve literally seen them do drugs?????

Danisauce: I know this sounds crazy and I know that this isn’t the reason for the season BUT LOOK AT THE THIRD PICTURE!!! Sinny’s got Julian’s glasses. Does this mean Julian’s coming for Sinny next??? Are Sinny and Julian already dating??? Like are we gonna get a Corey/Julian break up soon?? Omg

CorianIsCanon69: stfu. U don’t know shit. Ur just salty that Juliark isn’t together anymore.

Plotbunnies: lmao can u imagine tho that’d be wild. Julian’s just collecting Haven’s dicks.

Plotbunnies: omg but does that mean Corey/Julian REALLY was a publicity stunt for Blackwater??? [Four big, pouty animé eyes emojis]

Mikey-s-Angels: LISTEN I want OT6 to happen as much as the next person but DOUBT.

SpacePrincess96: no they’ve got a point. Think About It. Julian and Clark were dating for a couple of years and everything was perfect, right? Suddenly, they break up over Xmas and then Julian and Corey are DATING and then THIS???? [Five eyes looking sideways emojis] Seems very coincidental. I know Julian’s only dated the two of them BUT OT6 doesn’t have to be Julian Larson and His Five Boyfriends!!!! They’re dating each other FOR SURE.

Mikey-s-Angels: oh fuq ur not wrong tho [six eyes looking sideways emojis]

MySanctuaryy: I like my ships as much as the next fan but SIX OF THEM??? ALL TOGETHER??? Are they just having orgies?? Like idk how that’ll even WORK??? Realistically, it won’t work out. AT MOST they’re just hooking up/experimenting with one another. Nothing substantial.

Ravens--Wood: my bet’s on Raven next on Julian’s list lolzor

Gayyonce: Just a quick reminder that these are Real People. Let’s not speculate UNDER THEIR POST. Move it along to Twitter or Tumblr. They don’t need to see this.

VinnySinnyLinny: w/e as long as The Devil doesn’t f*ck up the dynamic i don’t give a sh*t. If he does, I’ll kill him myself lmao

Confringo-: They’re all fuckin. I just know it in my s o u l.

OneTruButtx: yas julian climb those trees one by one

Dayaasdfjkl: Yet another reason to have hope and to keep on living. Thank you, Haven. I love you guys so much.

Raven tapped on the heart by that last comment and screenshotted it to send to the others. Their group chat was flooded by these screenshots, ranging from heartwarming to the shocking truths that the angels had stumbled into about their relationship. They all found the theories amusing, often commenting on how they weren’t subtle at all but the media often slapped the “bromance” label on them whenever they were being affectionate with one another. Raven would share laughter and jokes about it, but there was that little part in his chest that panicked whenever another article about it was written or when they got a message from their publicity team. As far as scandals could go, this, logically, wouldn’t be too bad.

But Raven liked to practice his escape plans ahead of time. 

He tried to ignore the less savory comments. After many years under public scrutiny, it wasn’t a surprise that he grew a thick skin, but some words still managed to get under the defenses. In the earlier days, it only took one hate comment to blind the rest for him. Since then, Raven made a point to respond to at least three positive comments to remind himself that, no matter what, the angels were always on their side. He held on to that. Whenever it slipped, he did his damndest to scrabble towards it.

* * *

It wasn’t his turn yet, but Raven couldn’t resist.

They were a fortnight away from announcing their relationship. Still a fortnight too long. And Julian had been away shooting yet another film in yet another country. Though he was surrounded by love, he still missed Julian something fierce. Also, between the two of them, he knew what Julian was going to be up to on a fine, blue dawn as this one. Jetlag was a bitch. At the same time, it was a workaholic’s friend.

Raven pulled up at Julian’s driveway. The lights were off but the ones that were on wouldn’t be by any window. He picked up his violin case and a box of cookies that Mikey baked the night before from the passenger seat. He whistled a tune that’d been stuck in his head since he got up as he walked to Julian’s garage door. He let himself in without any issue.

The garage led through a dusty and sparse storage area, which led into a kitchen that only ever saw proper action when Mikey came to visit. (With regards to other kinds of action, the kitchen had seen plenty.) There on the counter was a variety of treats in the form of his favorite food from the others that Julian seemed to have nibbled on. A pile of chips sat on one corner. One bag was clipped shut while the others were left unopened. There was an assortment of cupcakes that came with a bouquet of vibrant flowers. Through the window on the cupcake lid, the icing on top spelled out “Please Go to Sleep.” The P and the O from “Go” were missing. The bottle of rosé with a ribbon tied to it and a tag that said “drink me” sat half-corked beside a plate with the remnants of steak and pasta. He placed it in the sink then put the box of cookies beside the other box of brownies that had a winky face sticker on top of it.

Sneakers meowed from the entryway. Raven smiled, crouching down. He raised his hand towards Sneakers and she rubbed her face into Raven’s palm. “Hey. Where’s your dad?” Sneakers yawned then slinked away into the living room. Raven followed but Julian wasn’t there.

But he wasn’t hard to find.

Julian was in his office, which was in a windowless part of the house. It wasn’t the main entrance but a shortcut was available through a door tucked beneath his lavish staircase. Entering it never failed to make Raven giddy with childhood glee. After a few steps in the dark, Raven found the knob and opened it. The bookcase swung open and there was Julian, as predicted.

“Julian Alexander Talal Larson-Armstrong, is that another script?!” Raven called.

Julian flinched from the chaise he was reclined on with a bright reading light standing behind him. The desk across him was strewn with stacks of scripts and highlighter pens. “Would it kill you to knock?”

“It would actually,” Raven said. “Family curse.”

Julian snorted. He fastened his highlighter onto the page he was reading before closing the script and tossing it aside. “What are you doing here?” Sneakers jumped onto Julian’s shoulders despite Raven being sure she was perched by a window in the living room not a minute ago.

“You promised Clark and Sinny that you wouldn’t be working so soon after your last shoot. I’m here to make sure that you do that,” Raven answered, approaching.

“Really? You,” Julian pointed at Raven, “are you going to help me,” he pointed to himself, “stop working?”

“It helps that I miss you the most,” Raven said, grabbing the script off the chaise before sitting.

“You’ll have to talk to Sinny about who misses me the most.” Julian kissed him on the cheek and took the script out of his hands. “I’ve only heard a peep from you. Sinny’s been calling me every night in Australia.”

“Is that why your phone is always busy when I call?” Raven feigned heartache. “I thought you were just done with me.”

“I wasn’t. I am now.” Julian shook his head when he stood. He placed the script with the rest of the neat stacks congregating over his desk and on his chair. Sneakers slid off his shoulders and melted into a puddle of fur amongst all the paper, yawning.

“You need to stop asking for scripts the second filming wraps,” Raven said as he moved to stand behind Julian, hands on his hips. 

Julian hummed. “I’ll do that when you stop doing twenty-hour solo writing and recording sessions when you’ve just released a single.”

“You got me.” Raven kissed the back of Julian’s neck, pulling him close and spinning him around. He draped his arms over Julian’s shoulders. Julian’s hands landed on Raven’s waist. “Maybe I’m here to do just that.”

“Yeah, right.” Julian said. His eyes swiveled as if they were ready to roll but Julian’s eyes remained in place within Raven’s gaze. “Bet you can’t spend two days without calling the boys about this new song you want to write with them.”

“I’ll take you up on that bet. If get past those two days, you have to spend the whole of next week in bed with me and/or one of the guys without picking up a script,” Raven dared.

Julian’s eyes narrowed. “Five days.”

“The whole week, baby, or I’ll play Canon in D the whole time I’m in this house. You will never know peace.” Raven grinned as Julian threw his head back in a laugh.

“You’re on, Woods.”

* * *

After the fifth day of a self-imposed vacation prison they made for themselves once Raven had won, they were no longer chomping at the bit wanting to go back to work. They were both in perfect places in their careers. Julian, of all people, was a star that kept burning hotter and hotter in the Hollywood sky. He didn’t have to worry like a neophyte just getting out of LAX with a suitcase and a dream. Raven admired that. Nothing was sexier than the synergy of talent and determination and diligence glowing in a person’s eyes.

Julian lived and breathed and bled his career, so did Raven. That was why breaks for the two of them were important. There was still more to life than just working, even if the work was connected to creating art. Raven understood that nothing was ever enough. Every step to the top led to more space to ascend and to explore. But sometimes, the present should be enough.

Raven played for Julian every song he knew and was discovering in real time. They watched reality TV and YouTube videos. They ate popcorn for every meal. They danced to every record Julian owned (it wasn’t a large collection like Raven’s but there was the right amount of songs). They ate the brownies and danced more. They took long, luscious baths in Julian’s tub as they sang classic Disney songs. No noise from the outside, save for a stray Haven Boy or two from time to time. The office was left untouched.

They were in the perfect, refreshing bubble, ignoring the world outside even though the walls that surrounded them were so thin the slightest ding of a message or email could pop it.

As their vacation’s end dawned in the horizon, Raven couldn’t sleep, filled with so much inspiration that he couldn’t help but play his violin for hours on end. There were no words, only melodies. Or rather, there were too many words shouting to be written or sang aloud. It was too hard to parse and too big for his two hands to carry.

He climbed into bed. Late, but not as late as he usually did when he was working himself beyond exhaustion. The sheets still smelled of Sinny’s cologne, who swung by earlier with to rewatch this one movie on Netflix he’d been raving about with Raven and Julian. Then he stayed a little while long for some fun. He had to go since it was Celine’s birthday tomorrow (today, now). Mikey was still here though. He had Julian pulled tight to his chest. Julian was hugging a pillow. Raven moved that out of the way and took its place.

Julian stirred. He buried his face into Raven’s shoulder, breathing him in. “Wondering when you’d shut up.”

Raven chuckled. He brushed his nose through Julian’s hair. “That bad?”

“No, very beautiful. Hope your mind is quiet now.” Their legs slipped into one another as Raven turned towards Julian and Mikey.

Raven smiled. It wasn’t. He was longing for the present as if he was already in the future. The songs weren’t leaving him. He words were filling his cheeks. Julian’s eyes fluttered open. Before he could probe, Raven kissed him. “I love you. Go back to sleep.”

“Love you too.” Their lips tapped into one another and Julian wiggled back into a comfortable position. This time, Mikey stirred. His feet found Raven’s first, then his hand roamed over Julian to Raven. It settled on Raven’s shoulder. Raven kissed his forearm. The bed stilled. Raven shifted onto his back and stared at the darkness.

Then Julian’s hand trailed to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it an inch. Raven turned his head. He was about to tease Julian about how late it was but Mikey let out a long sigh that shuddered at the end. His hand moved off of Raven. The sheets rustled as the bed tilted somewhat. “What time ism…?” Mikey mumbled.

“Dunno…Raven woke me,” Julian replied. Raven chuckled as Julian began rubbing him through his boxer briefs. Mikey’s hand found its way back to Raven’s side and on top of Julian’s adding pressure onto the gentle grip Julian had him in. Raven groaned. He curled up to look over Julian’s head to Mikey. His eyes were still closed but he was scooting closer. Mikey cracked one eye half open. His sleepy frown lifted into a sleepy smile. They didn’t say anything else after that, save an occasional giggle. As much as possible, they didn’t move either, except to get some lube and a glass of water. Then they kicked their underwear off. Then the comforter when their conjoined heat started to rise too fast.

Raven cock was pressed up against Julian. The sheets smelled of lube—strawberry. (He loved those flavored ones.) A lot of it was spilled. Mikey was clumsy with sleep but Raven didn’t mind. He was stroking him and Julian with easy slickness, the two of them moaning quietly in between languid kisses. Mikey’s heavy breaths wafted over Raven’s jaw as he moved his weight. Raven obliged, moving his lips from Julian’s to Mikey’s. Mikey opened his mouth and their tongues embraced instinctively. Sparing no time, Julian latched on to his pulse. He squeezed both their cocks together, earning a heady rush of desire that bled into every extremity.

Mikey took Raven’s hand as they parted. Julian whined into Raven’s skin, bucking against his thigh. Mikey sank his teeth around the crest of Julian’s ear. “Be patient,” he grunted.

“Ooh, scawwy,” Raven teased. Mikey dragged his mouth from Julian’s ear to the space just under the lobe and bit into it too. He cupped Julian’s face with his free hand and caressed his cheek. His eyes were closed, whether from bliss or from drowsiness, Raven can’t be sure. He ran his thumb along the bottom of Julian’s lip and Julian sucked on it without skipping a beat. Meanwhile, Mikey had his other hand, leading it down to Julian’s hole. He ran two fingers across and around it. Julian mewled around his thumb as Mikey hummed. There was a click and a clack of a bottle’s lid opening and closing. When Mikey’s hand joined Raven’s again, it was slick with more lube. The cloying smell piercing the sleepy haze over them.

Their bodies were meshed together. When Raven pushed the first finger in, he could feel Julian’s dick throb against his. He could feel the last echoes of Mikey’s hot breath wafting from Julian’s neck. He stretched his arm a bit more so he could press his finger deeper, wiggling it. Julian dug his fingers into the back of Raven’s neck. He tightened his grip when Mikey’s finger pushed in underneath Raven’s.

“More,” he whispered. “C’mon...” Raven was about to remind him to be patient, as Mikey did, but Mikey shoved another finger in. His free hand appeared underneath Julian’s neck, fingers closing over the slope of his throat. Julian’s mouth parted, moaning without the energy to make a sound. Raven caught Julian’s lips and closed them with his own. Julian clenched around his and Mikey’s fingers, rocking back into them and then forth into Raven, whose breath hitched as he did.

“God, Jules…” He exhaled. He eased in a second finger. Julian raked his fingers downward. The sting that followed was bright and familiar. He moaned into Julian’s lips. “Turn around.” Julian let himself be turned around. Raven pulled, Mikey pushed. His head lolled along, giggling as he settled. Mikey grabbed the back of his head and brought him into a sloppy, sleepy kiss. Just watching them had his heart do jumping jacks. He wondered if they were going to get any sleep tonight.

Raven slotted himself against Julian’s back. With one smooth thrust and a long, pleasured grunt, he was deep inside of Julian. A mix of a sigh and a laugh dripped past his lips. “Think you can make it all night?” Raven whispered as he pulled back then drove himself back in. “Fuck,” he punctuated. “’Cause I wanna.”

“I’d love to see it,” Julian replied with a shake of the head and a chuckle. Raven thrust again. Julian cinched around him, holding him in place. Raven could feel every inch of Julian quiver with sated desire. He pressed his face between Julian’s shoulder blades, wanting to cry out but not wanting to break this relative silence that had almost solidified around the three of them.

Mikey hummed, like he’d been presented a delicious platter of food after a long day. Raven looked up and Mikey was kissing Julian, though his eyes were trained on Raven’s. He reached over to sink his fingers around Raven’s ass. “Tired?”

Raven laughed and started moving again, each time attempting to make Julian pierce the peace of this late night before he did. Though that proved difficult.

* * *

Diffused light shone at the edges of the room when Raven woke. He spent a few discombobulated moments tossing his arms about to catch another body to continue sleeping with. His attempts were met with more bed. He sighed and pushed himself up. Once all the sleep was gone from his eyes, he dragged himself to the bathroom to go through the motions of his bodily functions. After sorting that out, he picked up one of Julian’s bathrobes (this one was purple with “babe” embroidered on the back. It wasn’t a gift. Julian just had it) and searched for his boyfriends. Sneakers was on his tail not too steps out of the bedroom.

He found them in the kitchen. Predictably, with Mikey around. They were both sitting on the counter, eating cookie dough out of a bowl. Both of them looked up when Sneakers meowed.

Julian pulled the spoon from his lips. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Good morning,” Mikey said with a raised spoon. “It’s one in the afternoon. In the mood to eat anything?”

“I won’t mind just the cookie dough,” Raven answered. He reached the counter and kissed Mikey then Julian.

“No,” Mikey said and kissed him again. “Try again.”

“Chef’s choice, hon.” Mikey nodded. Raven ducked as Mikey raised his legs to spin himself towards the fridge. Raven hoisted himself up the counter. Sneaker climbed into his lap. Julian raised a dollop of cookie dough to his face, which Raven ate with no complaints. Mikey’s cookies were always divine. It’s evident in the larger dollop Julian scooped for himself and the happy way he swayed when he put it in his mouth.

“Fuck, Michael,” Julian groaned. “Your cookie dough is going to make returning to my diet a hundred times harder.”

“Cookie dough, is that what we’re calling it now?” Raven bobbed his brows at Julian.

“Oh my god,” Mikey said to the ceiling.

Julian stared at him until he laughed. Raven pinched his cheek, Julian swatted it away. “Dreading coming back to the real world?” Raven asked.

“No. Quite the opposite, really,” Julian replied. “I’m excited. All rejuvenated. Ready for it. Are you?” There was playful crinkle in his eyes. He’s got plenty of ideas on how to reply with the same energy. Instead, he hangs his head.

“Dread isn’t the word,” he said.

Julian put a hand on his thigh. “Is that why you were writing a full violin album of melancholy like your betrothed died of a fever from walking through the moors?”

Raven snorted. “Okay. It wasn’t that dramatic.” He opened his hand to Julian, who took it. Raven ran his thumb over Julian’s knuckles. He looked to Mikey, who was pouring some milk in a bowl of scrambled eggs. “It’s just that…I don’t want this to end. Not this,” he squeezed Julian’s hand, “obviously. I mean this. Being here. Not having to worry about the world and what it would think about what we have. I know it’s part of the contract we signed when we sold our souls to the fame machine,” Raven said, waggling his head. “And I can’t complain. And I love seeing the fans. I love that they care. I wished they didn’t care about who we dated and how we’re dating them. I wish I can have this for myself and not have to worry about getting caught or worry about what my family will think, let alone what the greater public will think.”

Julian doesn’t blink.

Raven shrugged. “I know it’s silly.”

“I don’t think it’s silly,” Mikey said. He set down the bowl and leaned on the counter. “I feel the same way a lot of times.”

“Yeah.” Julian nodded. He slid another hand under Raven’s. “We can’t escape it though. We wanted this. We worked hard for this. We enjoy its privileges. At this point, it’s who we are. There’s really no easy way out. All we can do is work around it and have our fun where we can.”

Raven smiled. “We could, if we wanted to. Escape it. Get a cabin in the woods. Just the six of us, live off the land.”

“Do I look like a laborer?” Julian said, hand on his chest. Mikey and Raven laughed. Julian grinned. “But seriously, live off the land. C’mon. Be realistic with your escapism, at least.”

“A cabin in the woods with WiFi and near McDonald’s?”

Julian’s face folded with incredulity then he flapped his hand between their faces. “We’ll workshop it.”

Raven’s smile brightened. “I can’t help but feel a little sad about it, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Julian said. “If you want to slow down, we can. We can all pretend to be single for a while if the scrutiny is getting to you.”

Raven considered it. “What about the timeline?” He asked, thinking of their two-year plan of this little charade.

“We’ll rewrite it.” Mikey was on the other side of him, resting his head on Raven’s shoulder. His arms wound around Raven’s waist. When Mikey kissed his cheek, he blushed and the butterflies in his stomach made him want to giggle. Julian squeezed his hand again. A light mist came over his gaze.

“I want everyone to be comfortable,” Julian said. “And I’m sure the others will agree. Fuck the timeline. It’s fake anyway. We’re already happy where we are.”

Raven nodded and sniffled. “Thanks.” Julian and Mikey converged into him with a hug. Raven closed his eyes, relieved, even though he didn’t think he would have anything to be relieved of.

+

The Instagram post featured six photos. All of them were from the Haven’s impromptu concert at the end of Pride Month. In the first photo, it was of Haven at the end of their set, hands clasped and held up. In Mikey’s hand on one end is a flag of pink, yellow, and blue. To his left is Sinny, holding a flag of pink, purple, and blue aloft with Corey. All of them with great big grins on their faces. In the second photo was Sinny, blond hair dyed blue and purple, wearing a pair of sunglasses that had pink frames and pink lenses. He was kneeling on the floor in the middle of a guitar rift. In the third photo was Corey, who was wearing a shirt that said “Bi Bi Bi” in corresponding colors. The strap of his bass was covered in pride pins of every color. He was reaching for a fan’s bedazzled flag with a manic grin. In the fourth photo was Clark, who was wearing a shirt that had three pans across his chest, each pan a specific color of the flag. In bold letters below the pans, it said “Oh Pans?” Clark was winking at the camera and sticking his tongue out as he pointed at his shirt. In the fourth photo was Mikey, shirtless and pink all over. He was pointing a drumstick at the photographer. The drumstick on his other hand was a blur, in the middle of a twirl. Instead of the Haven logo on the drums, it said “Queer as in Fuck You.” In the final photo was Raven, who, like Sinny, had his highlights dyed blue, purple, and pink. He was pushing his damp hair backward with one hand and the other was holding the microphone. He was standing over a colorful Haven. Corey had a hand on his cheek, as if catching a tear. Raven’s smile was fond and brilliant. Fans would agree that no other photo of Raven Woods looked happier than this one.

“Happy Pride Month!!!! THAT WAS THE BEST SHOW WE’VE EVER PLAYED ANGELS!!! Don’t ever stop being yourself, even if it’s hard and even when the world tells you not to!!! We’re here, we’re queer, and we love you. And to my boys, here’s to our second year being out and proud and loud. Can’t wait to have more. Xxo Raven,” The caption read. It was punctuated by every heart available in the emoji keyboard, except the broken hearted one, of course.

A day later, Julian Larson posted a photo of him hugging a sweaty and glittery Raven. Raven had his face tucked into Julian’s neck, arms tight around his waist. Julian was a few inches off the ground, laughter immortalized on the internet with that picture. All the other Haven boys were just out of frame, a hand here, a leg there, a half of a face elsewhere. The two of them were at the center. The caption was a lone purple heart.

Gayyonce: omg

Plotbunnies: OMG

RulianRules: I love winning

Erakstarr: omg

BigDClork: oh fuck

Danisauce: Omg

Mikey-s-Angels: The prophecy

SpacePrincess96: oh my god

Ravens--Wood: KNEW IT

VinnySinnyLinny: R U FUCKIN KIDDIN ME

Confringo-: lmao eyyyyy

OneTruButtx: I SAID IT LAST YEAR AND I’LL SAY IT AGAIN THIS YEAR YAS [clapping emoji] JULIAN[clapping emoji] CLIMB [clapping emoji] THOSE [clapping emoji] TREES [clapping emoji] ONE [clapping emoji] BY [clapping emoji] ONE [clapping emoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, I finished writing this by listening to WAP by Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion on repeat for HOURS.


	4. Hate the Sin, Love the Sinny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinny's been itching to show Julian off and shower him with everything he's got. Julian does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me about the interview section of this chapter. I don't know shit. I was just having fun.

Sinclair Langdon didn’t think of himself as a good actor. His fans knew this. Their management knew this. The men he loved knew this. He couldn’t even fake a smile without everyone seeing right through it. He found himself a decent enough liar. Mostly by omission. He was better at it if he was fed his lines and spent at least a couple of hours chewing on it. With Celine, it was different. It wasn’t an interview where he could hide behind his bandmates, first off. He didn’t have a reason to lie to her until what happened with Julian two years ago, second off. Finally, she didn’t ask questions. She demanded answers.

When Sinny told her that he was dating Julian Larson, over the phone, under the guise of thinking she was busy with Pulsar stuff, she seemed to accept that. She said, “I’m so happy for you!” She also said, “You better tell me all the raunchy details!” And she said, “Julian fucking Larson! Oh my god!” And Sinny believed her. He didn’t think of her as a good actor or found her a decent liar. She had no reason to act or lie to him.

That was why Sinny found himself handcuffed to her while she drove them to Griffith Park where everyone was seemingly driving there too. The line of cars going up to the Conservatory was as long as the silence between them. Sinny thought they were just going to get pizza then ice cream. Whenever he tried to speak, she’d hold up a finger at him. He was in trouble. He wasn’t sure what for and he tried to wrack his brain for it.

Then she turned off the music. She stared at the car before them. “We’re going to keep driving in circles until you tell me what’s going on.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked in a shaky, uncertain voice.

“Sinclair, I’m not fucking around. Tell me what’s going on with Julian Larson.”

“We’re dating!” Sinclair pretended to laugh.

“Bullshit! Dude, you’ve been super cagey about your romantic life for months. Maybe even years? I don’t know what time is but what I do know is that we always talk about hook-ups until someone taps out and gets too grossed out and we talk about whatever whenever we get the off chance of hanging out. Something’s going on with Haven and Julian. Like, I’m a lesbian. I get that whole ‘oh I’m dating my friend’s ex oops’ situation but this is ridiculous.” Sinny opened his mouth. “I’m not finished, Sinclair! Really…” She sighed and moved the car along the road to close the gap the other car left then she leaned her head on the steering wheel. “What I don’t understand is why you won’t talk to me about it. If you guys are just fucking around with him, you’d tell me. I know you would. Why aren’t you talking about it now?”

Guilt tightened around his lungs. He found the urge to look around. Haven wasn’t there to back him up or save him from incriminating them. Lying to Celine was tough. Ever since their dad died and their mom got lost in her grief, they’d always been there for each other. They shared and overshared everything. When all of this happened with Julian, he wasn’t sure how she’d take it. He avoided telling her, afraid to know how she’d react. Celine was cool. She was open-minded. He didn’t want to test that, and therefore test their relationship. The chance of losing her to this was slim, really slim, but he didn’t want to even take the risk. Thinking about it made Sinny’s eyes water.

“Cel, I’m sorry,” he started.

“Don’t be sorry. Be honest,” she replied, lifting her head from the wheel and continued driving. “You should know you can trust me. I mean, you didn’t, like force Julian to do this or like are just pretending to be queer for clout, right?”

Sinny snorted. “God, no. No to all of those things.” He paused. “I’m just scared you’ll see me differently and I don’t want anything to change.”

Celine sniffled. She put her hand on top of Sinny’s. “I won’t, I promise.”

The others would understand. And it was just Celine. It wasn’t like she had the car bugged and planned to sell a proper answer to “what’s the deal with you guys and Julian Larson” to the highest paying vulture looking for an exposé. Sinny steeled himself. “It started with Mikey…”

Throughout two revolutions up and down the road to the Conservatory, Sinny detailed the events that led to where they were now. Celine wasn’t stunned silent or even upset. She laughed and screamed with delight. Her first response was, “Oh my god?! This is like fanfiction! What the fuck!” She was hanging onto every word, urging him to continue, smacking him whenever he decided to shove in a dramatic pause. Celine was eating it up. By the time he was done, they were in line for In-n-Out takeout.

She stared at him, mouth open with astonished glee. “That’s wild! Fucking wild!” 

Sinny chuckled. He’d never felt more relaxed than this except when he woke up all cuddled up with his boyfriends. He could melt into the car seat. “Yeah. It is. That was fun. Why didn’t I tell you before?”

“Fuck off.” Celine punched him on the shoulder. “But I get it. If I were fucking every girl in Pulsar, I wouldn’t offer that information up for the world.”

“Are you though?” Sinny joked.

“Nah. None of them are my type.” The two of them share a laugh. They stopped to order food and take pictures with the person manning the takeout window. They found a parking lot to eat their food at. Celine squeezed out more stories out of him, especially ones that involved him wiggling out of her suspicions. And Sinny did. As they spoke and exchanged snippy comments, he looked around and the world wasn’t ending. He wished he wasn’t so afraid to tell Celine. Being able to be candid about his poly relationship outside that relationship was wonderful.

Finally, there was a lull in the conversation. Celine draped an arm over Sinny and gave him a tight side hug. “Thanks for telling me. Promise I won’t tell a soul. Lesbian’s honor.”

Sinny laughed. “I mean…feel free to troll anyone who asks you about it.”

Her smile broadened with mischief. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“We’ll have to tell the others though before you go around being all coy.”

“I legit can’t wait to see their faces.” Neither could Sinny.

* * *

The Haven Manor wasn’t where they lived anymore. It was the first tangible vestige of their success. They bought it because they could. They lived there because they were having too much fun working together. They were teenagers with too much money. But they all decided to move out over the course of the last few years, just to have a space of their own. After years of being in each other’s pockets and having to live with each other’s idiosyncrasies, they figured it was time to find places of their own, even if they were all dating. Now, the manor was more of a rest stop that doubled as a museum to their years as a band than a home. They weren’t planning on selling it. Not yet. They didn’t have the heart to move the memories from the place. Besides, the Angels were already freaked out about them having places of their own. It was best to ease them into the idea of them living separately first.

Plus, it still had utility. They held meetings there. They wrote and recorded music there sometimes. And, of course, it was a great place to be together without having people speculate about why they kept spending nights at each other’s places. 

It was also where Sinny brought the band together to tell them that Celine knew everything. Most of the band, at least. Raven was still flying back from a mentoring job he was doing for Little Mix’s new show and Julian was at a table read. They all had to talk about who was going to break the news to whom later on, but, following the shock after Sinny said “I told Celine everything” and a hasty explanation, they were happy to accept Celine in the fold. Just as happy Celine was to accept them.

They had pizza and ice cream to celebrate.

“I’ll pick up Raven later tonight,” Sinny said. “You and Julian have that art gala thing with your stepbrother, right?” Clark nodded.

“Wait,” Celine pointed her spoon at Clark, “is this one of those trolly things you do to your fans? Sinny’s ‘dating’ Julian now. Are you gonna act all couple-y and start rumors of Julian going back to Clark?”

Mikey giggled as Clark said, “Not really? Julian and Reed have been friends since they met at the MET Gala. It was both their first times and Reed made a server toss an entire tray of food onto Julian and his mom. We’re just going there as friends.”

“She does have a point. You two could have a little fun,” Corey suggested with a wiggle of his brows. He looked to Celine from across the table. “You could post something about how you’re mad that he’s cheating on your brother.”

Sinny’s draw dropped. “I love you.” He leaned over a table and Corey covered the distance for a quick kiss.

Celine squealed. “Oh my god. I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me neither, sometimes,” Mikey said softly into his ice cream.

They parted soon after their little dinner. Clark to pick up Julian. Mikey and Corey to have a quiet night reading this book they were both excited for. Celine left the handcuffs with Sinny. And Sinny waited until it was time to pick Raven up from the airport.

The flight across the pond wasn’t as grueling as other flights they’d gone on, especially not when it was first class. Raven jumped into Sinny’s arms at baggage claim, which was normal for them. A few fans took pictures with them. Raven had his arm on Sinny’s shoulders until they were in the car and his hand fell on top of Sinny’s. They looked at each other, knowing that if they could get away with it, they would kiss here. They shared a smile. Sinny pulled out a box of Domino’s from the backseat. They ate in the parking lot as Sinny talked about the beans he spilled. Same expression as the boys. Raven called Celine to laugh about it for a couple of minutes. Again, there was that look that begged for a kiss. Raven’s hand dropped to squeeze Sinny’s thigh.

“Wanna go to the manor? It’s closer,” Sinny said softly.

“Yeah.”

* * *

They were quiet. They sheets were tangled around their bodies. They were in Raven’s old room. It was almost how he left it before he went to London. Raven’s head was on Sinny’s chest. Neither of them was in the mood for sleep. They weren’t in the mood to do anything else except lie there. Sinny played with Raven’s hair. Raven drummed music only he could hear up and down Sinny’s arm. Sinny smiled to himself, remembering how he got here and how happy he was to be here.

“What are you playing?” He murmured. Raven stopped tapping on his arm.

“I don’t know yet. It’s a Clark song,” Raven answered. “I think.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.”

“Me too.”

He went back to playing on Sinny. The beats were inspiring some music to show up in Sinny’s mind. Just a few chords over and over again. Still, they stayed wrapped around each other, filling the silence in their own ways. Until Raven spoke again.

“I wonder if I should tell Linnet and Robin…” Raven said. “Robin’s…off doing his own thing, in his own world. Linnet’s been wondering. She isn’t really the type to pry, or to care that much about who I’m dating. I don’t think she’s been following the gossip. But I know she knows something’s up. That there’s something I’m not telling her, like Celine.”

“You could,” Sinny replied. “As you can see, we’re still here. The manor didn’t melt and the world doesn’t know everything and we didn’t get burnt at the stake.” Raven held Sinny tighter to him. “What is it?”

“I don’t know. Where is it going to stop? I tell Linnet and Robin. Robin’s gonna tell his band and then who knows who’s gonna find out? And I can’t just tell Linnet and not tell Robin, can I? It doesn’t seem fair. Maybe…” Raven sighed. “Maybe I’m too neurotic about it. Remember what happened when it was my turn?’ He rolled over to face the ceiling. Sinny did the same. “We postponed it for a year. I just wish…I just wished it didn’t matter that I was dating the entire band and Julian. I just wish no one cared so I wouldn’t have to go behind my family’s back about it. So that we wouldn’t have to go behind any of our family’s backs.”

Sinny held Raven’s hand. “You don’t have to do it right now. It’s not a race. And, to be fair, Celine literally handcuffed me to her until I told her everything. There isn’t any rush.”

“I know…I know. I just feel like the longer I drag it out, the angrier they might become. That I lied to them for so long?” Raven sighed again. Sinny turned his body to Raven and brought his knuckles up for a kiss.

“Linnet’s super chill. Robin’s busy having the time of his life. I don’t think the amount of time you take to tell them will matter. Then again, I think I’m just saying that because I’m on the other side of it.” They shared a chuckle, though Raven’s was a little hollow. He leaned over to kiss Raven on the cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it right now. It’s a problem for Tomorrow Raven.”

Raven laughed and Sinny felt himself glow at the sound of it. “You’re right…You’re right,” he repeated with more conviction. “It’s not a today problem, as Mikey would say.” He turned to face Sinny again. Even though it was too dark to see more than outline, Sinny stared at him in content silence. Then Raven asked, “Excited to be the public boyfriend?”

“Excited is too small a word for what I’m feeling about being the public boyfriend.”

* * *

When Julian asked him to hold his hand while they exited the recording studio in broad daylight, Sinny nearly whooped the same way he whooped at the first drop on a rollercoaster. His grin was blinding radiance compared to Julian’s more subdued smirk in the pictures. Most of which had Sinny staring at Julian as though he was made of diamonds. He made that Julian’s phone wallpaper while he was sleeping and Julian didn’t bother changing it for a whole week. Being the public boyfriend was waking up to the perfect morning every day. It woke him up faster than morning sex, faster than coffee. He, much like the others, were waiting for their chance to show off. He sent flowers and coffee to Julian’s set. Sometimes, he did it in person. He took Julian out to dinner almost every night, complete with flowers. He even released one solo song dedicated to Julian despite not having any ambitions of going solo in any kind of future. (Julian cried but Sinny only saw the tears when they were home.)

It was a taste of a freedom they wouldn’t ever going to experience in its entirety unless everyone in the entire world promised to be suddenly chill about polyamory. And that was fine. Sinny was content. He had to be or it would sour the whole thing. He’d rather have it stay as sweet as the dessert Julian always got when his nutritionist permitted it.

Of course, someone had to comment on it. Aside from the fans freaking out over another pairing and reacting to their hearts’ content to their social media posts, people of more notoriety had their own opinions about it. Julian was good at dodging these. One withering glare or a well-timed scoff had even the thirstiest interviewer shifting gears. He only ever joked around on his own terms, on his own posts. The specifics of his personal life weren’t a subject another person could ever broach.

Unlike Haven, whose branding was more laid back and personable than “the” Julian Larson. So, when Merril Willis opened her mouth during their first interview following the release of a new album, Sinny already had a feeling of what she was about to say.

“Sinclair,” she started, following a few questions to the group about the most recent single they dropped. “I can’t help but notice—well, me and about a million other people, give or take—I can’t help but notice that you’re the latest Haven boy to have Julian Larson on his arm. Two’s a coincidence, three’s a pattern, or whatever the saying is. Let me bold here, but I’m very intrigued, what’s going on? Did you as a group collectively just agree to date Julian? That is, if you don’t mind me being too forward.”

If this were any other interviewer, they’d all close ranks. But since this was Merril Willis, one of the first openly trans daytime talk show hosts in mainstream television. They chose her to get the exclusive first interview about their new album—their first album after coming out—for that reason. While she waited for Sinny’s response, she didn’t look hungry for the story or like she was waiting to pounce at the most opportune misstep or the smallest whisper of a secret so she could twist it into a view-worthy story. She was genuinely curious.

Sinny looked to Raven, who gestured for him to go ahead. He faced Merril, then shrugged. “It just happened, I guess.” He leaned on his knees and Merril raised her eyebrows, a light dusting of pink appearing on her cheeks. “And between you and me, have you seen Julian Larson?”

Merril laughed, so did her audience. “Fair, fair. One does have to wonder: how does this affect the rest of the group? You guys chill about dating a friend’s ex? Or rather, how are you so chill about a friend dating your ex?”

Sinny bit down the inside of his mouth so he wouldn’t guffaw. His shoulders still shook though. Mikey had to nudge Sinny from behind with his knee.

“Look, we know the rumors,” Corey said with a wave of a hand. “We see what everyone’s posting on social media,” he added as he pointed at a random camera.

“At least a thousand people on Tumblr just screamed,” Merril commented. Raven and Sinny laughed this time.

“But, people could just take it in face value,” Corey continued. “We’re all adults here. One relationship runs its course, another can take its place. It just so happens that we’re all in a band.”

Merril nodded. “So…how did that conversation go, Sinclair? Did you just round up the other three and was like ‘It’s happening again!’” The band laughed alongside Merril and her audience. “Or is it more of a ‘guess what happened’ kind of opening?”

Sinny sighed following one last laugh. “The first one, definitely.”

“Really?” Merril uncrossed her legs and sat up a little straighter. “Is that the meaning behind the title track ‘Happenstance’?”

All the boys grinned and pointed at her while they chorused, “Eyyyyy!”

Merril laughed. “I had to bring it back to the real reason you’re on this show. Loved the album, by the way.”

“Quick what’s your favorite song off the album, go,” Raven shouted.

Merril glanced at the camera. “Queer as in Fuck You—that’s been bleeped. I knew you’d ask me that at some point. I’ve been playing that song while I drink my morning tea. It gets the adrenaline pumping.”

“That’s my favorite song too,” Raven said. “Good choice.

They talk about the album some more and their songwriting process this time around as out and proud queer men and their feelings about releasing music that specifically talks about their journeys being queer. In subsequent days, there would be many compilations videos, both serious and memed, about this particular interview. The comments of these videos would be ninety percent jokes, ten percent people talking about how they came out because of Haven and how important Haven was for their continued existence.

(There would be one video, a short, cracky one, of Mikey with a bunch of text floating over his head while they talked about Julian. The title of this video is “Mikey is Next on Julian’s Hit On List” and the thumbnail had the words “Place Ur Bets Now” plastered against a brightly edited photo of Mikey smiling and Julian making a kissy face.)

Merril shifted the conversation back to Julian again after asking the boys, briefly, about solo projects in the future. The interview was winding down, and most of it was about the album, so Sinny figured he could indulge Merril a little bit more.

“You’re the fourth of five men. If the pattern we’re seeing is true, Julian’s going to move along to a certain drummer in the future.”

Sinny turned around to Mikey. “Is this true? Are you gonna try and steal my boyfriend?” He tried to maintain a stricken expression but that broke within the same breath. He laughed. Mikey rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Clark smacked the back of his head. “Sorry. Would you believe me if I said I don’t know? Because I don’t.”

“Hmmm…” Merril hummed with high-pitched disbelief. Corey snorted. Merril laughed. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Sinny, I do believe you. Who can say, really? And even if it does happen, like Corey said, you’re all adults. Who cares?”

“Hell yeah,” Corey called.

Sinny nodded. “Yup. And, you know, even if we’re adults, we’re still pretty young. In our prime and all that. What’s wrong with a little bit of fun?” He picked a camera and winked at it. He hoped that was the right camera.

“True, so true,” Merril nodded. “And isn’t that what the world just needs sometimes? A little bit of fun?”

“Yes,” Raven said then pointed at a random camera, “and that’s why you should buy and/or stream our new album ‘Happenstance’ wherever you get your music—for that little bit of fun!”

* * *

“By all accounts, that interview was less chaotic than I imagined it would be,” Julian said when Haven walked back to Merril’s green room after taping wrapped.

“You made it!” Sinny ran over and scooped Julian up, spinning them around.

“You had Celine basically force me here, but sure. I made it,” Julian replied with mild disapproval. Sinny’s grin widened, hoping it would soften Julian up. After a silent standoff of grinning and squinting, Julian leaned over to kiss Sinny on the corner of his mouth. “You’re lucky I love you. Merril, hi!” Julian’s smile turned into his patented Julian Larson one that was just the perfect balance of manicured plastic and charming sincerity.

“I guess we stop existing when he stops dating us,” Raven said as Merril and Julian hugged.

“Shut up,” Clark said the same time as Julian flipped Raven off.

“Julian Larson as I live and breathe,” Merril said. “To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here in my humble studio?”

“Humble.” Julian chuckled, moving his sunglasses to the top of his head. “Do you have to be so cloyingly modest?”

“Don’t answer a question with a question, Mr. Larson. Spill,” she said.

“Someone’s conspired with my team and cleared my schedule for the weekend,” Julian answered.

Sinny hissed. “Conspired is such a strong word.”

“I have a few more strong words in mind, do you want to hear them?” Julian retorted.

Sinny opened his mouth then closed it. Everything he wanted to say wasn’t safe for work, which they were technically still in the middle of. Julian, as if hearing his thoughts, winked. Despite maintaining a bland, unamused expression, the wink still made Sinny’s joints shiver. His gaze met found Clark, who was standing a foot behind Merril. Corey’s eyes wandered down and up Sinny and Sinny wished he could whisk them all away but this was already a stretch of their free time. Besides, the resort he booked wasn’t as secluded an escape as the one they were currently planning on getting sometime in the future.

“Going on a little trip, I gather?” Merril asked, eyes flicking from Sinny to Julian.

“Yup. Just a little milestone thing I wanna do for him,” Sinny said. He draped his arm around Julian. Julian pinched his side, making him giggle. Mikey smirked while he fiddled with some of the snacks on a nearby table. Sinny’s mind drifted back to that closet he found Mikey and Julian in the first time around. It was the anniversary of that night. He wished he could bring Mikey but they had to play by the rules they set for themselves during this time. They’d make up for it when they got back. “Carmen said you needed a break and to be fair, so did she.”

Julian groaned, putting his weight on Sinny’s arm. Sinny kept his balance.

“I need to make him take a break somehow. If it has to be by brute force, so be it,” Sinny announced.

“God, you sound like my husband,” Merril said.

“Well, I’m not Julian’s husband yet.” Sinny rubbed his cheek against Julian’s.

Merril opened her mouth. “Is this an exclusive?”

“You wish, Willis.” Julian pushed Sinny off of him. “The ring better be the size of my fist.” Then he walked to the door that lead farther backstage, pushing his sunglasses down. “See you later, exes and Mikey.”

Raven scoffed, which led to a laugh. “Good seeing you too, Jules!”

“It was really nice talking to you Merril and the boys will tell you how nice it was, but we have a flight to catch,” Sinny said while shaking Merril’s hand. He jogged after Julian, who was already disappearing to their waiting ride filled with their luggage.

* * *

Celebrating the anniversary of a blowjob shouldn’t be this extravagant. Then again, it was an exceptional blowjob. That was how Sinny justified first class tickets. And the matching garish Hawaiian shirts. And that private villa by the beach at the resort in the Bahamas. And the amount of flowers and chocolates that waited for them there. What he couldn’t justify were the fireworks that colored the sky while they danced to their favorite song and the drone light show. Still, he always promised Julian that if given the chance, he’d show off how much he loved him. Back then, Julian just laughed and kissed him. Sinny was left daydreaming of a summer night like this.

“Are you still annoyed with me for whisking you away for an impromptu vacation?” Sinny asked, following the silence that came after a kiss. The fireworks were long gone from the sky, though Sinny still felt them igniting inside of him every time Julian’s eyes met his. The music had been replaced by the crashing of the waves. They were sitting in a plush cot by the pool, watching the crescent moon rise in the horizon.

“Yes, a little,” Julian said. He sipped his wine. They shared a chuckle and Sinny kissed him again. “You still need to be taught a lesson, Mr. Langdon. I’m not easily bought or swayed by fireworks.” His breath was hot and sweet. Sinny nuzzled against his cheek, breathing in the smell of their day together. Hints of their dinner mingled with the smell of salt water under the summer sun. Sinny’s mouth watered.

“What if I told you I am proposing with a rock the size of your fist?” He smiled against Julian’s neck. Julian squeezed him on the inside of his thigh then smacked him there. Sinny stopped himself from showing too much amusement by biting down both lips, though that didn’t hide how bright his smile could’ve been.

“You wouldn’t,” Julian replied with a shake of his head. He finished his wine.

“And why wouldn’t I? Haven’t I done enough to show that I could?” Sinny retorted, running his knuckles under Julian’s jaw.

Julian took that hand away. “Because you wouldn’t be able to keep that secret from any of us.”

“God, you’re right,” Sinny said with a shake of his head.

Julian hummed and twisted his hand around a part of Sinny’s open shirt that Julian said was ugly but he wore his own up until this very moment where it hung on this cot’s canopy, billowing in the ocean breeze. Sinny leaned in for another kiss but Julian put a hand between them. Then he flipped them over, Julian situating himself between Sinny’s legs. Sinny’s eyes widened with anticipatory glee. Julian removed his hand. He braced his elbows on either side of Sinny’s head. Every pulse that came from his quickening heartbeats were going straight to where his and Julian’s hips met.

“It’s gonna be that kind of night, isn’t it?” Sinny murmured.

“As a treat,” Julian said, their faces close.

“You know, if you’re trying to teach me a lesson on how not to disrupt your schedule with some self-indulgence, I don’t think I’m gonna learn anything.” Sinny rocked his hips upward, hands trailing over Julian’s bare back.

Julian smirked. “You don’t think so?”

Sinny tilted his chin up, hoping to catch Julian’s lips but was met with cold air. Julian slid out of the cot, but not without leaving a tiny peck against Sinny’s chest and a tug on the hem of his shorts. Julian entered their villa without another look. Sinny followed without another thought. He could already feel himself starting to struggle against the fabric of his shorts.

Julian was quick on his feet, always five steps ahead of him. They ran up to the third floor where all their stuff was. They hadn’t bothered to unpack much. If they did, they would’ve fucked right there on the cot. Alas, every little thing that made sex fun and easy was on the third floor, which was just the master suite and nothing else. It would’ve been too much of a chore running up and down. Maybe tomorrow, though.

When Sinny passed the threshold, he could only catch half a breath before Julian pushed him against the wall and kissing him. It was sloppy. It was hungry. It had Sinny digging his fingers into Julian’s back and clutching his wavy, ocean swept hair. Julian had him pinned by the hips. Julian pulled away. Sinny was lightheaded, but he wasn’t sure if it was because Julian didn’t give him a chance to breath after climbing three flights of steep stairs or if he remembering how much he loved this man holding him down. Either way, the common denominator was Julian. Now wasn’t time to think too hard about it.

“Turn around,” Julian commanded before slipping his tongue back into Sinny’s mouth again. Sinny lost himself in his taste for a moment then complied. The cold wall sizzled against his hot cheek. Julian yanked Sinny’s shirt off. His lips trailed over the curve of Sinny’s neck. Meanwhile, Julian’s hands were busy with his belt, then the button of his shorts, then the zipper, then his eager cock. He bucked into Julian’s grasp. Julian gripped his hip. Elation rocketed through every nerve in his body. Sinny didn’t mind bottoming. He enjoyed it quite a lot, in fact, though not as much as Julian did, so this was definitely a treat. Julian preferred not to top most of the time, but when he did, Sinny was always a willing volunteer.

“You still think you won’t learn anything tonight?” Julian asked, lips flush against Sinny’s cheek.

“If this is my punishment? Probably not.” Sinny laughed. Julian caught his lips again but he ended it too soon.

“You know I love a challenge,” Julian said. He dragged his kisses down Sinny’s back as he pulled the rest of Sinny’s clothes off.

Sinny shivered when Julian lingered at the base of his spine. One hand tightening around his cock while the other cupped his ass. “Oh fuck yes, I do.”

He wasn’t aware of what he was daring Julian to do, but several minutes after Julian’s lips touched his asshole and his tongue began to work its magic, it dawned on him. Julian didn’t stroke him, only held him. Julian kept his wrist crossed and binned on his back. Julian was going to make him beg for it. He wasn’t above begging to be fucked, but he knew Julian wasn’t going to stop until he was whimpering mess on the floor. His knees were already weak as Julian rolled and flicked his tongue against his hole. Surely Julian couldn’t keep it going for long.

He was wrong about that.

Julian Larson was a tease in many ways. Sinny enjoyed it about him. It was like there was always a chase to be had. He reveled in the delayed gratification. He loved stretching each heady moment of foreplay until its breaking point. Julian did too, and he did it well. But, Sinny didn’t realize the extent of his power until he found himself in a puddle of sweat and needy desire with his hands bound by a bedsheet. His cock was throbbing and twitching with want that Julian ignored. Julian, whose face was against his own, while two of his fingers were deep inside of him. He drew circles against his prostate, slow and deliberate. His thighs were covered in fresh hickeys. Sinny felt every single one of them tingle.

“Please,” Sinny begged. He moaned again as Julian pressed up against his already sensitive hole. “C’mon…I want you. Just fuck me.”

Julian hummed and kissed Sinny’s cheek. “I don’t think you want it enough.” The words danced over Sinny’s jaw and Julian closed his lips there. Julian’s thumb ran over Sinny’s balls. Julian bucked against his hip. Sinny shuddered at the contact with Julian’s cock.

“I do, I do, I do,” Sinny whined. As if to test that, Julian pulled his fingers out and grazed his hand over Sinny’s cock. He moaned, and it turned into a laugh, and it ended with a sob when Julian moved it away and up Sinny’s torso. It twitched again. Sinny wasn’t sure how long he could be forced to hold it in. His entire body was trembling with hot desperation. He turned his head to meet Julian’s lips and he was relieved that Julian didn’t pull away with a smug chuckle. He drank Julian in, as much as he could. He started turning his body to Julian, searching for any sort of contact but Julian pushed him back down by the hip.

“Not yet,” Julian murmured.

“When?” Sinny groaned, which was cut short by Julian’s fingers curling around the base of his cock.

“When you learn your lesson,” Julian answered, stroking him once. He shook.

“I learned my lesson,” Sinny stammered like his heart stammered. “I promise.”

Julian slid his fingers back inside of Sinny again, this time thrusting at a faster tempo. Sinny was hoarse from moaning. He wheezed into Julian’s neck. There was at least some comfort in how fast Julian’s pulse felt against his mouth. “Say it like you mean it, Sinclair.”

After what felt a million “pleases” and years of pleading, Julian flipped Sinny to his stomach, pouring another round of lube over his abused hole. Sinny’s entire body shuddered when he ground against their bed. He thought his body would break and he would bust the moment Julian shoved his cock inside of him. He did spill a little bit against his stomach. Julian spanked him and squeezed both his ass cheeks after the first thrust. His thighs could hardly keep his ass up. His toes were curled the farthest they could go. Julian’s giggle was barely audible under the moans that ripped through his lungs, volume renewed. Sinny rocked backwards into Julian. His face was buried in the sheets, his teeth sinking into the fabric. Julian began fucking him faster and harder. Sinny couldn’t believe he was still able to stay conscious as he dripped down his thighs. He couldn’t believe he was still hard when his body was already made of melted jelly.

Julian pushed him down on the bed again, driving himself as deep as he could go. Sinny cried out. It was broken. It was a relief to release. It said every frantic thought he had about this entire experience all at once. Julian peppered kisses along his shoulder and neck before their lips met once more. Sinny whimpered into the kiss as Julian continued to thrust, one hand braced against the small of his back and the other braced on the bed.

“Did you,” Sinny started, his voice breathless and weak, “did you have to do that?”

Julian smiled, catching Sinny’s bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled out of Sinny then slid back in. Sinny dropped his head to the bed again. A string of ecstatic curses tumbled out of his lips. Julian kissed him again. “Yes. Learned your lesson about messing with my schedule?” Julian was at least struggling with not stuttering as he spoke and rolled his hips into Sinny’s cinched hole. Sinny took that as a win for himself.

Sinny swallowed a deep breath after a series of thrusts that had his mind going in and out of working order. “You love it,” he managed to say.

Julian huffed as he did another deep thrust. “I do…and I love you too.” He continued to thrust, slow and hard, as Sinny sought his lips again.

Sinny wasn’t sure how long they went or how many times he came. All he knew was that he woke up the next day after the best night of sleep he’d ever had in his entire life. He opened his eyes to the late morning sun. He smiled, breathing in the smell of their bed and the sea. He stretched and several joints popped in unison. He sat up, pushing his hair away. When he stood, he found himself shaking a little bit. He put on his underwear from the night before. Each step down the stairs was an extreme sport. His body hadn’t felt this way since that one time he decided to be brave and let himself get fucked by both Clark and Mikey at once. This was a lesser extent, since it was just Julian, but he still felt like his body was wrung out and hung to dry on a windy day.

Julian was waiting in the kitchen. The smell of breakfast barely permeated the smell of the expensive coffee that was delivered as planned along with the breakfast. Julian was sipping on it. He was wearing nothing but a robe from the resort. He smirked over his coffee. “Good morning, dear.”

Sinny kissed his cheek and downed one tall glass of icy water. His body’s temperature was still turned high. Julian was smugly silent as he ate some mango. Sinny drummed his fingers along the counter. He licked his lips. “Can you do that again?”

Julian laughed and placed his coffee down. With one easy flick of his hand, his robe fell open. He was half hard. He reclined on his seat. “Climb on.” Sinny dropped the underwear he just put on and complied.

* * *

Sinny was lost in his thoughts when they walked down the steps of Julian’s New York apartment. He ran through every little bit of their time together. It wasn’t ending, far from it, but it was ending in a sense that it was time for Mikey’s turn soon. His reverie was just something for him to savor before he had to go back to how it was before this theatrical nightmare dreamscape they decided to throw themselves into for fun. And it was fun. He had the time of his life and by the way Julian smiled at him while they reached the ground floor. It was a kind of freedom that he wouldn’t be able to replicate with all the loves of his life, but it was almost there. He couldn’t wait for Mikey to get a chance to experience it too.

And maybe someday, they would be able to be free to love each other without scrutiny. But for now, this was how things had to go.

They were in the empty entryway. Sinny could already feel the presence of a photographer outside the door without opening it. Julian made sure that the security cameras in the interior weren’t recording for a few minutes. Sinny didn’t ask too many questions about the bribe. He had other things to worry about for this scene.

Julian inhaled. “Okay. Are you ready? Do you remember your lines?”

“You didn’t give me much, so yeah, I do.” He chuckled as they approached the door.

“I had to work with what I had,” Julian retorted as he crumbled Sinny’s shirt.

“I know it was such a chore but this was your idea,” Sinny said.

“And I said you didn’t have to play along but you didn’t accept any other ideas,” Julian said, patting Sinny’s chest. Sinny pinched Julian’s nose and Julian smacked it away.

“Woah, the cameras aren’t on yet.” Sinny raised both hands. Julian shook his head and kissed him. Sinny held his face, milking their last moments together for a time. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Sorry.” Julian pressed the pads of his fingers into Sinny’s eyes and they began to sting, then burn.

“What the fuck?!” Sinny yowled, clutching his face.

“I needed real tears from you.” Julian gulped down two deep breaths and his eyes watered. His face contorted with believable anguish.

“Couldn’t you just have kicked me in the balls?!” Sinny swiped at his leaking face.

The façade disappeared and Julian winked before it went back up again. He pushed the door open. “I can’t believe you, Sinclair?! I can’t just gallivant whenever _you_ want to gallivant! My work is important to me! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”

Sinny tripped on his own feet following Julian. He forced himself not to touch his face even though his eyes were screaming for milk. “Jules, it’s not like that!”

“Then what is it?!” Julian shoved him.

Sinclair Langdon didn’t think of himself as a good actor. His fans knew this. Their management knew this. The men he loved knew this. He couldn’t summon his own tears no matter how much he yawned. But on that day where the tabloids and the gossip sites and the commentary channels on YouTube talked about how Julian Larson blew up on him and he was left a pathetic, crying mess by Julian’s apartment, he was sure that he fooled everyone. Even Celine called to confirm if everything was alright. It was their greatest performance to date. For once, Sinny thought he was a halfway decent actor. He had Julian to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Confetti by Little Mix on Spotify. Thanks.   
> Nothing But My Feelings got me through the end of this chapter lmao.


	5. Mikey to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mikey's mom's birthday and he's bringing Julian along to visit.

When Mikey first started to fool around with Julian, he didn’t expect it to become this grand spectacle between the six of them. He worried, of course. He worried about Clark and how his relationship with Julian would affect the band and what it meant for him to hook up with Julian. He was glad it worked out the way it did. Relieved, in the beginning, but happy in the end. The set up wasn’t perfect. He didn’t enjoy not sharing his life with his dad like any regular person did whenever they were in a committed relationship. He didn’t enjoy the restraints on stage, minimal as they may be. He didn’t enjoy the stressful build towards the next relationship announcement. But every relationship had its flaws and they learned to compromise. That was what mattered.

“Hey, wake up, we’re almost landing.” Mikey prodded Julian’s sleeping form on his reclined seat. Julian stirred and rolled over. Mikey smiled to himself and decided to give him another couple of minutes. Or at least when he saw the flight attendants starting to ask everyone to put their seats in an upright position.

He thought about the boys back home. New York didn’t have as many blood thirsty photographers and interviewers as they did in LA, but after the announcement they made over the last week, Mikey wouldn’t be surprised if they were swarmed here too. It was a good idea to tell his dad not to pick them up at the airport. Less of a headache that way.

Mikey fiddled with his remote, scanning through whatever the screen in front of him could provide. Their estimated time of arrival, Tetris, movies that he’d already seen (at some point, he’d flown so much that he’d seen almost every movie on a plane), and TV shows that he never got quite into. He picked a random podcast he had saved and just replayed it. He looked out the window above Julian, at the bleak east coast morning. He smiled, knowing that if it rained, Julian would be thrilled. At least visiting his mother’s grave wouldn’t be a wholly somber trek.

He glanced around, ready to yank Julian out of his slumber before an unfortunate soul would be obliged to. He noted three flight attendants stealing looks at them, speaking low enough that the drone of the airplane would mask it. Mikey didn’t want to assume when he was out in public. It wasn’t his thing. He tried to avoid that until the person or group talked to him directly. But he was with Julian, and news of Raven and Clark’s engagement broke across the world a mere week ago. It was difficult not to assume. More so, when he smiled as he caught a flight attendant’s eyes and he darted away from view.

Mikey sighed. He didn’t like that people got skittish around him when he acknowledged them. He wasn’t intimidating. He was just a drummer in a band. He didn’t want to say that he wasn’t special because it felt like he’d get a strongly-worded call from Sinny or Raven about how special he was the second they landed. He just wished that people stopped acting like he’d snap at them or blow them off if they talked to him.

Still, if they asked, he’d tell them the same thing they told everyone in the world. He was happy for Raven and Clark, and that their relationship is their own, despite it not being plastered in social media so everyone could know how long they were dating. (The real timeline was still a secret between the six of them. Their team thought it was a year and a half.) And that it wasn’t a publicity stunt. It was a stunt, but not for publicity.

Mikey laughed to himself, remembering that very night with Raven and Clark when Raven suggested they got married for the hell of it and Clark agreed.

"What’s so funny?” Julian mumbled, putting on his sunglasses before anyone could see him like this. His hair was a messy, and not in the purposeful way that he had it. Mikey handed him his hat. Julian put it on as he fixed everything else on his person.

“Nothing. Good morning. Wants some water?” The light above his head was already lit as he said it.

“Coffee,” Julian replied, head between his knees, putting his shoes back on.

“We’ll get coffee after we land. I don’t think they have enough sugar on this whole plane,” Mikey said. Julian paused and turned to him, eyes obviously narrowed behind the lenses. Mikey maintained his smile. “I love you and your sugar problem.”

“Don’t talk to me until we land,” Julian said. Mikey would’ve worried that Julian was actually in a bad mood if not for the tiniest quirk at the corner of his lips when Mikey said “I love you.”

* * *

The walk through the airport, to baggage, to the car service they called ahead for was peaceful. Airport mornings were always peaceful in how miserable everyone was. Early morning flights were never a fun time for anyone. No one batted an eye when they passed. People were either staring at their coffee, into space by their coffee, or asleep in an uncomfortable corner they tucked themselves into.

Julian walked by him, shoulder to shoulder. They didn’t hold hands. This wasn’t a place or time to show off. Not that Mikey didn’t want to, it was just that Julian wasn’t as publicly affectionate as the last couple of years of announcing each new relationship as loud as he could. He only did that for the fun of it. For the reaction. For the laughs he shared with the others. Now that they reached the end of this experiment in how far they could stretch everyone’s disbelief; Julian was back to keeping his personal life out of the spotlight. Mikey didn’t mind that. He liked it better this way. Besides, holding hands could only last so long before their palms began to sweat and then they would have a quiet debate on which one of them was going to let go first, which was always to tedious.

Mikey’s dad was waiting out at the lawn with an umbrella out when they arrived. It was a long drive to the outskirts of the city that his presence tempered the drowsy boredom of the commute. He was looking much better since he’d been in remission. Seeing him smile was one of those little reliefs in life that never failed to make Mikey’s day better. Julian went through the opposite door after giving Mikey’s hand a squeeze to take their luggage out the car.

“Dad, what are you doing waiting out here in the cold?” Mikey rushed towards him. His dad did the same, umbrella outstretched.

“Can’t a father be excited to see his son?” He replied. Mikey wrapped his arms around him and he hugged back with the kind of tender tightness that only a father could manage.

“You could’ve just waited inside. It’s not like we’ll melt in the rain. You could get sick,” Mikey said when they pulled away.

“Healthy has a horse,” he said with a flap of a hand. He turned to Julian. “Hello, Julian. Good to finally meet you in the flesh.”

“Likewise, Mr. Collins,” Julian said with a hand out.

“We hug here,” Mr. Collins said, offering the hug. “Come out of the rain. I don’t want to have to be the reason why an Oscar Winner is sick.” They shared a polite laugh and Julian accepted the hug. “And, please, call me Kenny.”

“Alright, Kenny.” Julian grinned.

A surprised breath puffed out of Mr. Collins. “Gotta say. You’re quite a looker in person. No wonder my son’s so smitten.”

“Dad.” Mikey laughed, face turning pink.

“What? It’s true. Come in, come in.”

Julian put a hand behind Mikey and they giggled at what his Dad just said. They walked up the porch and entered the house.

It wasn’t anything grand. Just a simple, single story house. The Collins men weren’t too interested in living a life of glamor. It even took Mikey months before he could convince his dad to leave his apartment in the city and move into this calming area, into this house. They settled into the guest room, ate brunch, and made small talk. Julian charmed Mr. Collins as Mikey predicted he would. And his dad didn’t pry into the inner mechanisms of what and why their relationship was happening. It was as peaceful as the airport but far less miserable.

The rain began to falling harder on the roof. Mikey saw the way Julian’s eyes flicked to the window.

“Do you wanna go out in it?” Mikey asked during a lull in the conversation.

“It’s fine,” Julian said. “I’m having fun getting to know your dad.”

“Doesn’t really rain in Los Angeles, does it?” Mr. Collins asked.

“Yeah,” Julian answered. “That’s why I love it so much, I guess.”

Mikey nudged him on the shoulder. “Go. I know you want to. And you haven’t had a bath since last night so…might as well.”

Julian scoffed, nudging him back. “Thanks for exposing me like that.”

Mr. Collins raised both his hands. “Listen, you smell great the way I imagined an award-winning actor would smell like so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Dad,” Mikey whined, tossing his head back.

Mr. Collins laughed. “Never really got the chance to embarrass you in front of anyone you brought home. I’m milking it. Giving you the full dad experience you deserve.”

Julian laughed. “He’s got you there.”

“Just go enjoy the rain.” Mikey poked Julian’s said. “I’ll be waiting with a towel.”

Julian turned to Mr. Collins, who urged him to go. And go he did. Mikey smiled after him, drinking his coffee. Normally, he’d join Julian, but he couldn’t leave his dad alone. He left his dad alone for too long. Mikey asked him about work and Mr. Collins talked about work. He asked him about his AA meetings and the friends he made, if he made friends, if he was lonely. Mikey checked every box that held his concerns until Mr. Collins answered them to Mikey’s satisfaction. Then it was Mr. Collins’ turn.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you but it never felt right to ask over a call or an email,” he started. “What’s going on with Julian, you, and the boys?” Mikey snorted, mostly out of incredulity. “Now, I don’t want to sound like all those tabloids and those blogs or what have you. I’m expressing concern as a father. It seems so…messy. You five dating one guy over the last three years, passing him around. Should I be concerned? You haven’t really talked about it that much and frankly I feel kind of awkward talking about it now.” He punctuated with a nervous laugh.

Mikey had to laugh a little. If he thought this was messy, his dad should hear the whole story from top to bottom. “Well, it is a little messy but there’s nothing to be worried about,” Mikey said.

“It just seems to me that Julian is only having his fun. Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Mr. Collins added. “You’re both still young. I’m worried that he’s not as serious about you than you seem to be with him.”

Mikey wished he could tell his dad. He wouldn’t disown Mikey, no matter what he did. Mikey knew that. Maybe in the future. Maybe when his life was slower and he would have enough time to give him the truth and process the truth together. Maybe then. But for now, Mikey said, “He is serious. Would I bring him here, bring him to Mom, if it weren’t serious?”

“I suppose…” Mr. Collins nodded to himself.

“Dad,” Mikey put his hand on top of his dad’s, “Julian’s not going to be cycling through us again. I love him. I know he loves me back very much. We’re still having fun but I’m sure he’s staying for a long time.” And he was. They all talked about ending the fun here, with Julian and Mikey. Then Clark and Raven. Then later, Sinny and Corey. That was what the public was going to see and the only answer they were going to get. Sinny joked about writing a tell-all autobiography in their later years. Mikey and Corey started planning the outline later that same night.

Maybe one day when their schedules were slower and when they were settled and old. Maybe when the world was a lot more accepting. Maybe then.

Mr. Collins’ smile returned, clasping his son’s hand with both of his. “If you say so. I’m happy for the two of you.”

“I’m very happy too.”

There wasn’t much to do that day. His mother’s birthday wasn’t until tomorrow. After Julian returned, soaked and sated, he spent the day getting to know Mr. Collins. His dad wasn’t someone who ran in the same circles as the others’ parents. He loved seeing Julian in a more modest home with a more modest parent who was a never ending well of awe when Julian dropped a name only seen in billboards as if they were just someone down the street. They watched a couple of Mr. Collins’ favorite movies, with him jokingly asking Julian about how each scene worked behind the scenes. Julian obliged. Mikey pointed out that Julian was holding back his critiques and Julian protested. Mr. Collins persuaded him to be as brutal as he could be, which led to them having a long conversation about _Jaws_ even after the credits had rolled. Mikey sat in the background, smiling over his popcorn or his water.

They ended their day with a couple of vinyl records in the background while Mr. Collins taught Julian how to play Dungeons and Dragons, then played a one-shot with them all through dinner. It was late when they finished. Mikey insisted that he tidied up after them. Mr. Collins was convinced after Mikey told him to go to bed the third time. Julian hung back as Mikey put the dishes in the washer.

“Need help?” Julian offered.

“You haven’t washed a dish in your life, Mr. Award-Winning Actor,” Mikey retorted. Julian pressed his knee behind Mikey’s and Mikey buckled a little. Julian scowled at him. Mikey kissed him on the cheek. “But seriously. Go lie down. You only slept those four hours on the plane. I can handle this.”

“I’ve survived with less sleep. Besides, we basically did nothing the whole day,” Julian said.

“You know he likes you already, you don’t have to do all this,” Mikey continued.

“I know. I don’t wanna sleep unless I’ve got someone to cuddle.” Julian pouted.

Mikey chuckled. “God, we’ve spoiled you more than you already are.” Julian winked in response and picked up the empty takeout boxes.

They let the record Mr. Collins put on finish while they cleaned up. During the last song, Julian pulled Mikey in for a quick dance in the kitchen. Afterwards, Julian slipped out of his arms, fingers trailing down his skin. He caught Julian’s hand. Julian gave him a squeeze and walked backwards with a smile that suggested a lot more. Then he disappeared to the guest room after a swift twirl. Mikey’s heart was pounding, climbing up his throat, as he put the record back in its sleeve, then back to its shelf.

Being quiet with Julian was a feat. The walls weren’t paper thin, by any means, but it was still his dad’s house and he didn’t want it to be weird the next morning. Still, with every thrust and every roll of the hips and every searing touch, Mikey wanted to scream. Moans were thrashing for release as Julian worked him into nothing more than a pile of pleasure and desire. Same with Julian. Mikey missed hearing his pleasure. Every sound he made was a perfect symphony of ecstasy whenever he let it go. Even imagining them had Mikey’s body grow hot and bothered. For now, he settled with kissing him silent, drinking each choked breath and desperate whimper straight from his lips. He settled for the vibrations of unsounded moans rumbling across Julian’s chest and against his hand when he had it clamped over Julian’s mouth. And when Julian had his fingers between his lips, he couldn’t help but think of the other men in their lives and how they would’ve enjoyed this. Sinny, in particular.

Mikey was quivering with lust. Julian was on top of him, damp back pressed against Mikey’s chest. They were on a plush seat in one corner of the bedroom, farthest away from the wall. His dad’s bedroom didn’t share a wall with them but the farther they were, the more secure Mikey was about what they were doing.

“Yes,” the word managed to force its way through Julian’s throat. “Oh. Fuck. Yes.” Julian exhaled in clipped syllables with every bounce of his body onto Mikey’s.

Mikey pressed his cheek into Julian’s shoulder. One arm was wound around Julian’s torso. His free hand was clamped on Julian’s thigh. “Keep going,” Mikey huffed, lips then teeth latching onto Julian’s taut muscle. Julian began bucking up and down Mikey’s length faster. His hips rolled out a pattern that had Mikey’s nerves quake with pleasure. Any cravings he had had long been sated and now he was just a glutton groping for more. “Just like that.” He muffled a long moan against Julian as Julian sat on him completely, twisting and griding against him. “Fuck. That’s good, that’s good,” he echoed, even when Julian began the routine from the top.

Mikey moved his hand up Julian’s thigh to his cock. Julian threw his head back at contact. Mikey pushed Julian’s face towards his own when he began to stroke and he could feel that needy moan of his clambering up his throat. Mikey held Julian against his lips, the moan breaking into a shaky breath. Mikey tightened his grip. Julian began to heave. Mikey began meeting Julian’s motions with his own, hitting him hard and fast. Julian had one hand on Mikey’s arm and the other around Mikey’s hair.

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” Julian said in between ruined and silenced moans. Mikey obeyed.

His climax was right on the horizon. He could feel how close he was to bursting the same way he felt Julian’s temperature rise and how he felt Julian’s cock twitching in his hands. He pushed Julian down on his lap, once again cutting the moan that threatened to rush out of him with his lips. He stopped Julian from moving his hips. He began stroking faster and faster. Julian’s breaths come in frantic bursts until he unloaded. His nails dug into Mikey’s scalp and bicep. His teeth held on to his lip as Julian’s hips stuttered up and down his cock. Julian spasmed through the orgasm, exhaling low and long, squeaking at the end of it. Then they kissed lazily once Julian had a chance to breathe. Mikey dragged his messy hand up Julian’s abs, wiping himself clean with Julian’s skin.

Julian melted onto Mikey’s body. Mikey peppered kisses along the slope of Julian’s neck. “I’m not done yet…” Julian purred, turning it into a soft chuckle. He began moving his hips again.

Mikey cupped Julian’s face. His eyes fluttered open. “You feel so fucking good. You make me feel so fucking good,” Mikey murmured, though not without effort. The words that tripped over his teeth and lips were just instinct that this point. There weren’t enough words in the world that could describe how Julian Larson made him feel.

Julian caught Mikey’s lips again, tongues tangling automatically. Mikey tasted Julian until Julian brought him over the edge too. Julian clenched around him, making him feel every inch of his orgasm until he was trembling inside of Julian. His thoughts all fell apart, leaving one, static note. It rang against his skull until he regained sensation outside of the pleasure. They were both sloppy, crumbled messes on the chair. Julian slipped Mikey out of him and he lounged on top of Mikey. Mikey ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away. Julian kissed Mikey’s arm once more. They sat there for a few seconds before Mikey shifted into a more upright position with Julian still on top of him.

Mikey sighed. “We should clean up.”

Julian snorted and bit down both lips to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

There weren’t many people at the cemetery that morning. The rain had given way to a bright blue sky with a stereotypical happy sun at the top. They were all in nice clothes, the kind of clothes that Mikey only brought out when he had to go to an event he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy and when he went to his mother’s grave. His father had gone ahead and cleaned up the grave, tossing the dead flowers so Mikey could put down new ones. He straightened the framed picture of a woman he knew so much of but had spent little time with. He made sure to smile at the photo instead of the stone that said her name.

“Hi, Mom. Happy birthday. Sorry I couldn’t visit as often. It’s been a hectic couple of years,” Mikey said. “But at least Dad’s been. He’s told me he’s been visiting more often.” There was a long span of time when Mr. Collins never set foot in the cemetery, when tending the grave was Mikey’s to bear. It was heavy on Mr. Collins but he’d made strides towards progress the last few years. “I’m sure you’re proud of him too.”

He glanced behind him. Julian was standing a few steps away, hands in his pockets. His dad was coming back from the end of the path where he discarded the old flowers. He reached out for Julian and Julian took his hand without any hesitation. Mikey moved his legs around so he could sit on the ground. Julian did the same.

“This is Julian. I’m sure you know him. I’m sure you know everything, where you’re from. And I’ve told you about us. The first time around.” Mikey chuckled, putting his free hand on top of his Julian’s.

“Hi, happy birthday,” Julian said with a gentle bow of his head.

“He is one of the most special people in my life and I really wish I could bring all of them here to reintroduce them too but… You know.” He looked at his dad, who was keeping his distance now. He didn’t have to but Mikey had an inkling that Mr. Collins had his own little ritual before going up to the grave.

“Firstly, I want to say that I didn’t expect it to end this way,” Julian said with only a hint of awkwardness in his smile. Mikey giggled and leaned on Julian’s shoulder. “But I love him as much as I love the rest of them. He’s very happy and he makes the people around him so happy. He’s a good man to me and to the others.”

Mikey’s eyes watered for a moment and he blinked them away. “You would’ve loved meeting him like Dad did.” He wondered, for what seemed to be the millionth time since she died, what it would’ve been like if she hadn’t. He superimposed her over ever milestone of his life and every mundane moment and wondered if how he had her acting in his head was the same way she would’ve acted outside of his head. Mikey leaned his head on Julian’s head.

“We’re working on a new album and a new song. Julian’s going to be in it,” Mikey continued. “Not really our magnum opus but it’s a fun song.”

Julian laughed. “It really is. We wrote it in, like, thirty minutes, right?”

He was right. Mikey remembered that night in vivid detail. It was the same night they talked about what their plans were after this long-con they pulled over the last few years. “Yeah. Wanna tell her about it?”

“You sure?”

Mikey shrugged and brushed a stray eyelash from Julian’s cheek. “She’s used to me talking her ear off. It’s your turn now. You’re part of the family. She’d love to hear it from you.” Julian’s eyes softened at the sentiment. Mikey let his hand fall from Julian’s face and he turned back to the photograph.

Julian told the story and Mikey sat by him. Much like the day before with his dad, Julian still charmed his way through the one-sided conversation. Mikey appreciated the effort. Wherever his mom was, he figured she appreciated the effort too. His dad soon sat with them and Julian left to take a fake phone call so the family could be left on their own. They spent the majority of the afternoon by the grave, sharing stories, giving her updates on what’s been going on. Stuff they’d already spoken about yesterday. Mikey left his parents alone several minutes before they planned on leaving. His dad sat by the grave in silence. Mikey wondered how often it was just silence between them but he didn’t want to worry about that too much.

Mikey walked up to Julian, who was facing away from the grave. Mikey put an arm around him. “Thank you for coming,” Mikey said. “And not putting up much of a fight.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “It’s your mom’s birthday. There was no reason for me to fight it. Everyone and everything else can wait.” His hands fly to Mikey’s face, catching the tears before they could spill anywhere. Mikey’s smile widened. Julian wasn't always public with his affections but Mikey loved the moments where he chose to be. 

“She would’ve loved you,” he stammered.

“All of your parents do. Of course, she would too,” Julian countered. Mikey laughed and sniffled.

“I love you.” Mikey took Julian’s hands from his face and let them fall between the two of them.

Julian laced their fingers together. “I love you too.”

After a moment, they let go of each other and Mikey put his arm around Julian again. Mr. Collins approached them just in time, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm. His smile was somber but Mikey was glad to see that he was capable of it even after a visit. He sighed. “Well, you kids ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Mikey tossed his other arm around his dad as they began to exit. “Let’s swing by a Dairy Queen on the way back home, hm?”

“Has anyone told you you’re my favorite son?” Mr. Collins joked.

“I’ve told him he’s the cutest, if that’s worth anything,” Julian said.

“You’ve met my brothers?” Mikey joined in and Mr. Collins laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that I listened to on repeat to write this:  
> -Nothing but My Feelings by Little Mix  
> -Heather by Conan Grey  
> -Bet You Wanna by Blackpink feat. Cardi B


	6. Julie, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's content with how everything turned out in the end.

Julian Larson loved his life. He had a career he adored and succeeded in. He had five boyfriends who he loved dearly and who loved him back. His parents could stand being in the same room with one another. His cat was still alive. Though his hedgehog died, they had a good time together. The home he shared with one of his boyfriends was the kind of home he could imagine himself staying in for a long time. Everything was perfect.

And when he looked at the trail of chaos they’d left in the last couple of years they made the media their little playground, he felt a swell of pride that they managed to pull it off. He had a folder in his computer of reactions that made him cackle, from screenshots of text conversations with his friends who weren’t in the know, to videos clips of people’s speculations. It was his own private collage. He looked into it from time to time when he felt particularly slighted or sour at any given day. It never failed to make him chuckle.

He was happy to have given each of them a chance to shine with him. It was the most that he could give them, considering the position they were in. He often wondered, over the years, if there was an end to this fun. If one day it would take a toll or if it would lose its novelty. He loved being surprised every time that it wasn’t the case. He loved waking up to a tangle of limbs or to a barrage of morning texts. He loved sending them in tandem with the others if one was away doing their own thing. He loved how natural they dynamics flowed into one another. He loved that there was no end in sight and he preferred to keep it that way.

The only end to be had was their mixing and matching. It was time to settle into their pairs, starting with Raven and Clark.

Everyone always thought it was going to be him and Clark. At some point, Julian did too. But he felt nothing but joy when they were pronounced a happily married couple and Mikey squeezed his hand. This was the closest they would ever come to marrying each other in every permutation. And that was enough. They all agreed that it was.

“It’s so crazy,” Izzy started as they took a break from the dance floor to drink more champagne.

“What is?” Julian asked, shouting over the rambunctious din. An old Haven song was playing and the members, two of whom were drunk, were struggling to remember the choreography. The crowd was laughing.

“Raven and Clark getting married. You being here with all of your exes in a row. I wouldn’t have been able to stomach it.” She giggled in the rim of her glass. “Seriously, J, I don’t know how all of you handled that.”

“With careful planning,” Julian replied, with a wink.

“Well, I’m glad you guys were able to sort it out.” She tipped her head back and downed her drink. “Okay, I’m five glasses in. I’m invulnerable. Did you know a few of us from the good ol’ SD cast had a bet of how long before Haven broke up because of you?”

Julian scoffed then laughed. “Fuck you! Shut the fuck up.”

“Don’t be mad, don’t be mad. God, A’s gonna kill me. I’ve been keeping this a secret for so long, I’m gagging with it. Alicia started it,” Izzy gushed. “She was like, okay, J’s being thrown around like a hot potato—”

“I am a hot potato, thank you.”

Izzy snorted. “Fuck off. Where was I? Hot potato. She’s like: I give it nine months max. And I was like: o-m-g rude, right? Then Patrick threw in one thousand dollars into the non-existent pot and was like one year. And then Marcie was like six months and threw in another thousand. It was nuts.”

“Did you partake?” Julian asked, more amused than aghast.

Izzy found another flute of champagne and took a sip. “Don’t get mad.”

“How much and how long?” Julian prodded.

“Eighteen months. Two thousand,” she answered.

Julian snorted. “Thanks for the confidence, I think?” 

“There was also another pool of us betting on whether or not you guys were just having orgies every weekend,” she admitted. “P started that one, for sure.” Julian raised his eyebrows at her. “One thousand on a yes.”

Julian threw his head back in a laugh. “God!”

“You just seem like the type?” Izzy hid behind her glass.

“I’m a little drunk so I’m gonna say that’s biphobic. Thinking all I do is orgies.”

She kicked him on the shin. “Shut the fuck up. I never said that’s all you do. You still go to your job after you stuff five dicks into your ass.”

“Do you want to make a scene right now, Isabella? Do you wanna fight?” Julian managed to say as he fought the bubbling giggles rising from his stomach. Izzy was laughing too. They leaned on the bar, catching their breaths. Julian led Izzy out of the venue and onto the veranda overlooking the sea. The burst of cool salty air sobered both of them up, letting their laughter disappear into the breeze.

Julian sighed. “God. Can you imagine though?” He asked, imagining the many times they all did it together, right from that first time at his beach house to the one they had a week ago before the lovely couple’s bachelor party.

“Wild,” Izzy agreed, nodding, though she didn’t know what she agreed to. “So…what’s the plan? Are there wedding bells for you and Michael soon? Are you obnoxious enough to hyphenate a third time?”

“What? Larson-Armstrong-Collins?” Julian pretended to gag into his champagne. “No thanks.”

“Ah, but there is a plan to get married then?” Izzy asked.

Julian shrugged. “It’s whatever. Never really thought I was the marrying type since, as the whole world knows, my parents’ marriage fell apart. But I dunno. Maybe Mikey will change my mind.”

Izzy cooed. “That’s pretty cute.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Julian said. He looked back into the thumping music and the laughter and Sinny attempting a backflip while Mikey tried to dissuade him from doing a backflip. “But you never know. I might fuck around and ruin Clark and Raven’s marriage.”

Izzy scoffed and slapped his shoulder. Julian snickered. “Only you’d be dramatic enough to even consider it, Julian Larson.”

“Nah.” Julian swatted the air between them. “I won’t, I promise. I’ve reached my quota of whirlwind affairs over the last few years. It’s time to go back to regular scheduled programming.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” She asked. Julian shot her a smirk. “Now you _have_ to tell me with that smug look on your smug face.”

“Just a song we’re collaborating on for their next album,” he teased.

Izzy rolled her eyes with her whole body. A bit of champagne spilled. “Wait, I got this.” She cleared her throat. “Can you tell us a little bit more about that, Julian?” She asked with a patented, red carpet interviewer voice. “People are dying to know.”

“Well,” Julian started, rearranging himself to a more camera-ready posture, with his camera-ready voice. “Izzy—can I call you Izzy? —You see, Izzy. It’s the same kind of music you expect to see from a song between me and Haven. It’s fun. It’s extra. It’s going to be a hit. But, it won’t be anything too…ostentatious, isn’t quite the word, but let’s use that. Nothing too in-your-face. That’s all I can tell you right now. It should be out soon though.”

“Thank you for the exclusive, Julian,” she replied and they both laughed.

That was a lie, of course.

The song in question was a song they’d been planning to release for the last couple of years. It was their secret project among other secret projects. The idea spawned on morning after a rousing night with all six of them. They were in the home studio, fucking around with some sounds. They were figuring out who was going to come after Corey, then afterwards, then afterwards. Julian mentioned it in jest. That they should release a song about him at the end of it all and he should feature on it. He didn’t think anyone would take it seriously. In fact, Sinny and Raven laughed about it. Then Sinny began strumming out a tune and Clark joined him. Corey and Raven were throwing around verses at one another. Mikey found a steady rhythm on the drums that reminded Julian of his own heartbeats from the night before. They didn’t tell anyone about the song until after Clark and Raven’s engagement. The world wasn’t ready for it until then.

It was song about desire, about revelry, about sexuality, about romance, and, ultimately, about living in the moment and then moving on from that moment when it ceased. It was the last four years in four minutes and seventeen seconds. Every time they heard the song in its completion, they couldn’t help but giggle. Julian, in particular, wouldn’t admit it to anyone other than the boys, but this was his favorite song. It was a joke. It was also the most honest they’d ever been about their relationship without saying it in plainer terms.

Julian couldn’t wait to release the song. It was going to be the perfect close to this chapter of his life he shared with the world despite preferring to keep his relationships private. He got a taste of the drama in the tabloids and he was over it. Time to move on. Hopefully the media would soon find focus on other things now that his trip around Haven had ended. It was fun, but he didn’t enjoy having to comment on it at every interview.

There were still a few more steps to go, however. The very next day, more news about the six of them continued to churn out. Sinclair posted a picture of Corey on Instagram. His hair was pointing out at every angle. He was hunched over their hotel table that was empty save for a stack of untouched pancakes and a cup of coffee. One hand was clenched around his forehead while the other held the cup. On the hand holding the cup, the ring finger was adorned with a silver band with stones that glimmered in the too early morning light.

The caption read: he still said yes after he said yes the night before while we were super wasted. \o/

(Corey’s post came much later, presumably when he was less hungover. It featured two photos. First, was a blurry picture of Sinny with back to the camera and head in a toilet. The second one was of Sinny sprawled out in bed, pillow drenched in drool, and Corey flipping him off with the ring resting on the top knuckle of his middle finger. The caption said: love u at ur worst so I deserve u at ur best, u bastard. Have fun waking up to this getting a million likes too. This was followed by the blue, pink, and violet heart emojis.)

Naturally, everyone had to know how Julian felt. The same way they had to know how Julian felt about Clark and Raven’s engagement. The same way they had to know how Julian felt about the first photos of Sinny and Corey kissing at same club he and Corey were first spotted canoodling. The same way they had to know how the others felt when Julian began dating Mikey. And for once in the last four years, Julian offered no comment. Other than liking the post on Instagram, he said nothing more. As fun as it was to watch the masses squirm and speculate and mill their rumors from his responses, it was more fun to watch them do so without.

“Julian Larson Disapproves Former Flames’ Engagement!” This one said in bold letters in a magazine beside a picture of him looking upset while leaving his gym. 

“If you told me, in 2011, that the Haven boys were going to pair up and marry each other, I would’ve asked you to keep your RPF bullshit in ff.net. Yet here we are. I’m the clown,” This one comment said, followed by ten clown emojis.

“How Julian Larson-Armstrong Made Ravlark and Sorey Happen,” This Tumblr post’s title said, the contents of which were so close yet still a breath away from the real truth.

“You Would NOT Believe What Julian Had to Say About This…” This YouTube video said. The content wasn’t anything substantial and all it did was reiterate fans’ Twitter posts regarding Julian’s lack of comment about Corey and Sinny’s engagement. There were much funnier comments on Instagram.

There were a handful comments rolling their eyes at the post, calling it another publicity stunt. It was, but they didn’t have to make it seem like it was a bad thing. From Julian’s perspective, it really wasn’t. And when the song dropped not two weeks later, and more speculation was thrown around about the timing of it all, Julian couldn’t help but bask in how fast the number rose.

“I Slept with Everyone in Haven and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me” climbed the charts. The music video reached ten million views within three days of its release. The video wasn’t as raunchy as they initially imagined it to be. At first, it was just going to be hot flashes of Julian with each member in some dim hallway, backlit with a different color for each member he was with. The crop top would’ve resurfaced. They practiced how they were going to explain this away to the director and the producers. As it was now, it involved few scenes of Julian walking with member of Haven. One by one, they changed as if changing seasons, and the scene would change on the green screen. Some props got thrown in there, from lightsabers for the Clark and Corey “fight” from years ago, to the pride flags, to the bags of Sinny’s stuff that Julian pretended to throw at him. It followed the order of their relationships—starting with Clark and ending with Mikey then culminating with all of them in one shot, coming together, still friends as the world knew it. They were all on a circular stage, instruments in tow, reaching the final chorus with the same energy and pyrotechnics they reserved for any concert. And, as the last notes rang, there was a shot of Julian walking off the stage with Mikey, arm draped on his shoulder and Mikey’s arm around his waist. Then came a shot of Sinny and Corey giggling with one another, hand in hand, disappearing into the background. Then, the final shot with Clark and Raven walking to the center as the last pieces of confetti fell. They smiled at each other for a couple of seconds. Raven stole a quick kiss then he ran away. Clark chased after him. Their logo appeared and the date of their next album drop flickered into view.

The fans loved it. They loved the ridiculousness of the title and Julian loved how surprised they were to hear that it wasn’t a full-on meme song. And as long as it was profitable, the record label couldn’t complain about the title any longer.

It wasn’t the most complicated and the most high-budget project Julian was ever on but it was the most fun and the most sentimental one. In his many years on the job, he would always be able to pick it apart. He always found something to critique. This one, however, was one of few perfect creations. He knew his love for these men tinted his view. He didn’t care. The smile he had in that video wasn’t the same smile he put on for the carpet, or the cameras, or the fans. That was the smile they gave him.

* * *

The only thing more striking than the lush view was the crisp salty sea air. Julian always assumed the fjords were freshwater. Yet there he was, standing on the balcony of the secluded cottage they rented, taking a long deep breath, and enjoying the familiarity in an unfamiliar country. An arm wound around his waist and a warm cup of coffee came into view. He took it from Mikey.

“Good morning,” Mikey said, kissing Julian’s shoulder then propping his chin on it.

“Good morning,” Julian replied and sipped his coffee.

“Wanna hear something stupid?” Mikey asked.

“From you? Yeah.” They both shared a laugh.

“This looks like we’re living in a picture that’s hanging over a couch in someone’s mansion,” Mikey said. “Or like, we’re in some nature photographer’s camera. It’s so unreal.”

“That is kinda stupid,” Julian said. Mikey pinched his side. “I’m holding a hot drink, Michael!”

Mikey kissed his cheek. “You could’ve said no, you didn’t want to hear it.”

“You said it was stupid first,” he said. “But it is beautiful. Like it’s fake.”

“Like your ass?” Mikey teased.

“I’m going to throw this coffee at your face,” Julian retorted, smile as sweet as his coffee.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He nuzzled his face into Julian’s neck and Julian forgave him in a breath. They stood there in silence for a moment. Julian admired the sunrise coming from behind them and adorning the verdant valley with light. The serenity was broken only by the occasional squawk of a seagull.

“What a view,” a deep, drowsy voice came behind them as the water began to sparkle. Mikey and Julian shared a shiver. They turned to Corey, robe open, arms braced on the balcony’s door frame. A tired eye met Julian’s as he rubbed the other. He stepped onto the balcony and took a place beside Julian, who offered his coffee. Corey took it. “Cool fjord too.”

Julian rolled his eyes. Mikey hissed like it pained him to hear that. “You’re better than that and you know it,” Julian said.

“I’ll wax poetic about my boyfriends later when jet lag leaves me alone.” Corey kissed Julian on the lips. “Or if you two come back to bed. It’s far too cold back there.”

Julian stiffened for a moment before reminding himself that no one was able to see them from here. They picked this place specifically for that. Corey noticed his hesitation and caressed his face, fingers warm from the mug. Julian closed his eyes and redid the kiss. Mikey squeezed him for comfort too. The kiss subsided. They smiled at each other and turned back to the view, passing the mug of coffee around until it was finished. Then Corey led them back to bed.

They didn’t have to pick Sinny up from the airport for another day. Raven and Clark were arriving on their own in a few hours. They had time to lie there and cuddle.

* * *

There were no eyes on them. The tour was over. Julian’s gone through the press junket for his most recent movie. A short break could be expected. No one batted an eye when they stopped posting on social media, save for a few stories that indicated nothing. Their management let them roam with no questions asked. This getaway had been in the works since they released their song. That was the fireworks display after the event they put on for years. This was their reward for themselves. Some peace and quiet from the world.

Julian never took breaks but after years of being forced to take them by five different boyfriends, he figured he’d beat them to the punch. It was nice, doing nothing. Gone were the anxieties of his youth. He didn’t feel the need to keep climbing to shine as bright as his parents. He let go of his delusions of being the youngest EGOT winner. He found, a couple of years back, that sometimes it was enough to work on projects with people he enjoyed and not stress over awards season. Besides, all of his boyfriends told him that he inspired their Grammy award winning album, so he considered that a win for himself.

Regardless, he loved taking breaks with them. It was the only time they could be themselves around each other. Aside from the obvious aspect of their eager affection, Julian found comfort in being able to let go of any act he had to hold close to his chest whenever he was out and about. And with more than just one person. He’d never felt more comfortable with being so open and vulnerable than when they were alone together.

* * *

Though they had blocked off almost an entire month, they dragged out their days as far as they could. Long days hiking and going on tours and playing games they bought on the trip and reading. Long nights singing and dancing, sometimes drunk or otherwise inebriated, sometimes not. It was like they had all the time in the world. Still a new sensation for Julian. At least the happy exhaustion that fell over him after a fulfilling day was familiar.

He almost didn’t want to go home anymore. They could retire here and they would’ve been fine. But he was preparing himself to leave this picture-perfect place to return to the other love of his life: his career. But it was still difficult to have to part with. He could see it in the way everyone moved and how every touched lingered with anyone they weren’t paired off with. Julian went on hikes with Sinny, hand in hand. Clark cooked with Mikey, stealing kisses every chance he could. Corey and Raven spent an entire day snuggled on the couch, playing Stardew Valley. Julian spent as much time as he could from Mikey. They weren’t planning another stunt like the last four years any time soon or any time at all. He took his moments as the others did.

And in the final nights of their retreat, they slept in one bed all together. They didn’t do this too often. Clark snored a little bit. Sinny moved around a lot. Corey liked to have some background noise while he slept. They found that six bodies in one bed is just untenable, but for special occasions, they managed it.

It was a lazy, rainy morning. They were coming in and out of bed as if jetlag still maintained its hold on them. When one man left, another shuffled into place, wrapping himself in the vacated arms. Julian only really left to use the bathroom and some breakfast. No coffee. It didn’t feel like he needed it that day. Before long, all of them were slotted into one another. They didn’t do much else, except a few mumbles and giggles and a quick game on a phone.

Corey started it off. Julian was just lying on Clark’s chest, dozing on and off to the vibrations of their conversation about the song they started writing the night before. He wasn’t paying attention until he heard their lips meet in a chuckle. He listened to the muffled nothings that buzzed through Clark’s body then looked up. They were both deep in a kiss that the others had yet to notice. The fingers of Clark’s free hand poked through Corey’s disheveled hair. Corey’s hand was gliding down Clark’s skin and under the covers.

Julian hummed. “Save some for the rest of us, Cor. You’re eating him all up,” he said, kissing his way up Clark’s reddening neck.

Corey pulled away. “You’re in no position to call me greedy with Clark, babe.” Corey leaned in and kissed Julian.

“Time for some fun again, huh?” Mikey rose from behind Corey and traced his shoulder with his lips. At the same time, Clark’s breath hitched and the arm around Julian hoisted him toward his lips. Corey caught Mikey’s lips just as Clark caught Julian’s. He didn’t shy from opening his mouth and letting Clark’s tongue through.

“Oh, hell yeah. I’ve been waiting for someone to make a move for an hour,” Sinny said. His hand was on the hem of Julian’s shorts already, pulling him backwards into a half hard form underneath some pajamas.

Julian eased off Clark to say, “You could’ve started it off, you know.” He wiggled his hips into Sinny, who dug his fingers into his skin. Clark sucked on the space below his jawbone. “I’m right here.”

“But it’s more fun when someone else does it,” Sinny replied, kissing him, chaste peck at first, then coming in deeper.

Clark grabbed Julian’s jaw. A hot thrill screeched through his body. “I’m not done yet,” Clark whispered, teeth catching his earlobe, tugging the slightest bit.

Julian parted from Sinny. Raven dove in to steal one lingering kiss before he let Clark pull him back to the one Julian interrupted for Sinny. He draped his arms around Clark’s torso. He allowed himself to become lost in the heat of their touch, from Clark’s hand clamped around his jaw and the back of Sinny’s fingers sliding down his thighs as he pushed down Julian’s shorts. In the background, he could hear more clothes being divested and tossed. Sinny sprinkled his laughter across Julian’s body. The trail zigzagged lower and lower until it was on his thighs. Sinny nudged his legs apart but didn’t do much apart from chewing on the flesh just beyond his crotch. His cock twitched in such close proximity to Sinny’s warm breath. Julian threaded his fingers through Sinny’s hair, holding him close.

Raven, on the other hand, took Sinny’s vacated space. His lips latched onto his quickening pulse. His hands brushed over his nipples, causing a light tremor to drum over his skin. “Excuse me, sir? Sir? That’s my husband you’re kissing,” Raven said. Clark snorted into the kiss and Julian laughed.

“Sorry, dear,” Clark replied, cupping Raven’s face and kissing him.

Raven hummed as a sliver of their tongues came into view. Julian licked his lips. He stared, beguiled by their slow but enthused kiss, only to be interrupted by Sinny’s mouth closing over the top of his cock. He fisted a patch of hair on Sinny’s head as it lowered itself around his cock. His eyes fluttered close when Sinny enveloped him, tongue lapping away on the underside of his length. Raven giggled, continuing to kiss Julian’s neck. Julian rolled his head toward Clark, who kissed him one more time, before turning around to give Mikey some attention. A lavender mark was already blooming along the juncture of Clark’s neck and shoulder. Then Raven snuck a finger around Julian’s chin, pulling him back into a kiss. Sinny bobbed his head around Julian in slow twists. In between that blur, he saw Corey climb onto the bed behind Raven, handing over a bottle of lube to Mikey.

Julian doused his senses to the men around him. All he could hear were murmured nothings and felt hands on top of hands, touching him in every place he wanted to be touched all at once. He couldn’t tell who he was kissing for the most part. (Except for Sinny, who remained kissing him elsewhere.) He didn’t bother open his eyes when they were going to fall closed anyway. It was like that one time they tied him up and blindfolded him. This time, he just let himself be led through this dance. The tastes did change. Corey had a hint of coffee on his tongue and he smiled far less into the kiss than Raven, whose lips tasted of sugary cereal. Clark tasted more like sleep, which wasn’t too pleasant, but it wasn’t unpleasant either. He made up for it with how much he lingered. And he moaned like Julian did. Julian didn’t peek but he had a feeling Mikey was working on Clark as Sinny worked on him.

When Sinny’s tongue slithered from his shaft, to his balls, then to his hole, Julian moaned into the lips of the man he was kissing—Corey now. That meant Clark was the one on his neck, just where he liked. Corey rubbed his thumb along Julian’s cheek, chuckling when he pulled away. “Is he doing a good job?” He murmured.

As if to brag, Sinny closed his mouth over Julian’s hole and sucked on it lightly. Julian’s fingers sank into Sinny’s scalp as he mewled, the edges of his lips just meeting the edges of Corey’s. His hand on Sinny’s head was joined by Corey’s. Julian rolled his hips into Sinny’s tongue, chasing the bliss that he was already enveloped in. Sinny smiled between his cheeks. Then Corey’s hand moved from Sinny, up Julian’s thigh, and around his cock. He squeezed and Julian squirmed. He reached for Corey’s cock, meaning to return the favor, but it was covered in lube with another hand already there, stroking him gently. Julian threaded his fingers through the other one. Corey twitched. He sighed, leaning their foreheads together. Behind him, Raven giggled.

“Oh, he’s getting everything he needs, don’t worry,” Raven said, kissing Corey on the neck. “I was about to ask if he’s ready. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Corey said. Raven pushed him closer to Julian. His hard cock pressed against Julian’s side. He kept stroking Julian for a moment longer before the motion stammered alongside his breath. “Oh yeah…”

Raven took a deep breath of Corey then Julian felt the slow thump of his thrust. “Now, doesn’t that feel so fucking good?” Raven asked. Corey whimpered, catching Julian’s lips again. Raven moaned against Corey’s flesh. He punctuated each thrust with one, interspaced by mumbled praises.

That was when Sinny eased the first finger into Julian. It wasn’t long before the rest followed suit.

Mikey maneuvered Clark around to kneel beside Julian’s head. His hefty cock was on Julian’s lips, pushed not by Clark’s thrusts but by Mikey’s into Clark. He covered as much of it as he could, until it was all wet. It was a crime not to. He loved every inch of it so he gave it all of his attention. And the way it was being pressed against his throat made Julian shiver with delight. But he had to pull away, contenting himself with stroking Clark to watch. Through the haze of his own pleasure, he watched Mikey holding Clark against his chest as he slammed himself in and out of him. He was transfixed by how Clark’s mouth hung open in silent reverence and how Mikey caught it from time to time. He sucked on the head of Clark’s cock, tongue tracking its shape, the tip running along the slit, and paid attention to every spasm of pleasure that echoed in his expressions.

That was when Sinny joined him. “Make way, make way. I’m hungry too,” he said and kissed Clark from the base of his cock to the tip. His lips glistened, wet and insatiable like Julian’s.

“I thought you said my ass was a full meal?” Julian joked. His smile faltered as Sinny inserted himself. It broke into moan that he let vibrate against Clark’s cock.

“It is, babe. But you know me. I always want seconds,” Sinny explained. He wrapped his mouth around Clark and dipped around him. Julian followed his lead with his tongue. He ended on Clark’s balls, playing with them lightly with his mouth. Sinny was going deep.

“Oh my god,” Clark cried. “Oh my god,” he whined. Raven laughed. Corey smiled against Julian’s neck for a breath before he moaned himself, softer than Clark. He ground into Julian’s side again.

Sinny pulled away with a slight pop. “Ah,” he exhaled as if he just finished drinking a tall glass of soda after a long, hot day. He bucked into Julian and Julian clenched around him. He pressed his legs tight against Sinny’s hips. Sinny did it again.

Julian reached down and grabbed one side of Sinny’s ass while the other was threaded through Corey’s dampening hair. He moved away from Clark’s balls, back on the underside of his cock. He met Sinny’s lips on the tip, where their mouths fought for Clark’s pleasure. Sinny smiled through it, catching kisses where he could. He met Clark’s awestruck gaze, winking before he took the cock again in his mouth, and lowered his head almost all the way to the base. Pleasure thundered up his spine as Sinny filled him up from the other side. His thrusts came faster, lighting more and more nerves on fire

“God, I can never go that deep,” Sinny huffed. He kissed Julian on the temple. “You’re so fucking hot, Jules.” In response, Julian nosed his way back to Sinny’s lips and let him feel every note of pleasure that rose from his throat.

This was pure bliss. Julian couldn’t describe it as any less than that. Their bodies were hot and heavy against him. He kept his eyes closed through it, savoring every tactile sensation Haven bestowed. He leaned towards Corey’s stammering breaths on his chest. He rolled his hips to meet Sinny’s, who was always so eager to praise him for doing so. He listened to the sweet, naughty nothings that Raven murmured. He tasted every inch of Clark and felt Mikey’s presence behind every jerk of Clark’s hips and every twitch of his cock. His skin crawled with gratification. There was so little of his skin that was left untouched. Yet, when they even brushed against him, it felt like he was being touched there, kissed there, squeezed there for the first time.

And when Clark’s lubed hands coiled around his strained dick, Julian gasped, almost going the edge despite them having just started. His gaze focused on Clark, who was leaning over him, kissing a giggling Sinny. He couldn’t ask what Clark was doing. His mind was too wrung dry for it to form a full question. Then Clark moved away from Mikey and straddled Julian. Julian, whose heart was already struggling to keep pace. Julian, who was slick with sweat and out of breath. Clark smiled, as if knowing all this, and still wanting to see how much farther he could stretch Julian’s pleasure. He braced one arm on the bed as he positioned Julian’s cock.

“Fuck,” Julian groaned when Clark lowered himself around him. Sinny cheered, wrapping his arms around Clark’s torso and kissing his cheek. He rocked his hips into Julian with a broken moan. Julian was clenched around him as he kept himself pushed in deep. Clark sat on Julian and wiggled his body left and right. “Fuck,” Julian repeated, half a sob, half a laugh.

Mikey brushed the sweat that beaded along Julian’s temple and cupped his face. “Having fun?” He asked. All Julian could do, while Clark slowly gyrated over him, while Sinny continued to thrust into him, was gulp and nod. Mikey kissed him first. Julian lost himself there until Mikey turned his face and led him to a kiss with a breathless and grunting Clark. 

“I didn’t do this too often,” Clark said into his ear. Julian swayed with their motions, half-listening, more focused on keeping his composure as he was bombarded with pleasure from every front. “I figured I’d give it to you as a treat.”

“You’re always a treat, Clarkie,” Corey said in between a moan. Raven chuckled into his neck. “And don’t you forget it.”

Clark smiled against Julian’s skin, leaving it to kiss Corey.

Julian finished before much long. Whether it was Clark’s weight on his hips or a well-timed thrust from Sinny or just the right twirl of Mikey’s tongue around his, the orgasm stormed through Julian’s body, devastating every inch of him. He clutched Mikey’s hair and Clark’s thigh. He cried out until his was lightheaded and he couldn’t feel himself. Then he took one deep breath, settling back into his vibrating skin. Mikey was kissing his cheek, thumb ghosting over his parted lips. Julian kissed it. Clark was kissing his neck, sliding Julian out of him, and then repositing himself between Julian’s legs. Sinny, undoubtably, took Julian’s place inside of Clark. Julian knew from the bite that Clark left on his chest and the sigh that came afterwards.

“Do you think you can keep going?” Corey asked.

“Who do you think I am?” Julian finished the sentence on Corey’s lips.

Corey pulled him onto his lap. Julian floated into place, like his body was made of nothing more than his moans and his sweat. He draped himself over Corey, shaking as he was penetrated. His mouth was open in a helpless, pathetic moan that betrayed how much more he still wanted. On instinct, began rolling his hips just the way Corey liked it and he could tell that he was successful by how hard Corey held his ass in each of his hands and the bite around his lower lip. Then his hands whipped around Julian’s back and shoulder, holding him down as he pushed upwards. He could feel Corey as if he reached his lungs and he keened into Corey’s lips.

“Stay there. Right there,” Corey murmured, their lips separating. “I want you to feel every single bit of this.”

On cue, a finger slipped past Corey’s cock and stretched Julian’s already open hole. Julian wasn’t sure what was supposed to come first, the laugh or the moan. Nevertheless, what tumbled out his lips mirrored the elation that rocked through body. His cock twitched and began to harden once more. Corey pulled him into a kiss, bucking upwards. The bed was shifting underneath them, but at this point, Julian couldn’t tell if it was because someone was moving of if his mind was too busy spinning. And he didn’t mind at all.

“Hey, hey…” Raven called softly and pulled him away from Corey’s lips. He could feel Raven running his cock along his ass. They kissed, almost tender despite the positions they were in. “Open your eyes, I want to see you feel it.” Julian obliged.

Mikey was kneeling in front of Corey now, who was happy to have Mikey’s cock in his mouth. He was leaning on the bed frame as Sinny ate him out, arms around Mikey’s thighs. Meanwhile, Clark was on Sinny. Their eyes met. Clark braced himself on Sinny’s glistening chest when he drove himself down and they both moaned. Sinny’s was muffled by Mikey’s body but it was loud enough. Clark laughed. It was such a tantalizing sight that Julian almost forgot to look Raven in the eyes.

“I know, baby. Plenty of time to watch them later. Me first,” he said and pushed into Julian and past Corey’s pulsating cock.

The moan whipped and cracked through Julian’s entire body. His fingers dug into the sheets. His head grew too heavy and hung down, only to be caught by Raven. He propped Julian’s face up towards him. Ecstasy went through a rollercoaster ride of his body, corkscrewing and looping with every inch that Raven pushed into him, and every flick of movement Corey was allowed to make in such tight quarters, and every kiss that Corey left on his chest. Raven moaned, though it sounded more like a cheer. He pressed his forehead with Julian’s and laughed, kissing him again.

“I love that ass. I love that ass so much. I love the way to take us,” Raven murmured. His breath was seared on Julian’s cheeks and drew him in for yet another kiss. This one more desperate and eager than the last. Corey began moving in tandem with Raven. “I love feeling you, Cor. God, this is so fucking hot. You’re so fucking hot.”

Julian cried out when Corey pulled Raven down for a kiss. The motion shoved them both deep within him that he could see galaxies behind his closed eyes. He could feel those galaxies shoot through his bones, rattling them over and over as they continued to thrust and grind and pump themselves into him. When the weight eased off, Raven held his lust laden face upright again. Raven kissed his cheek, smiling as he huffed with yet another tight thrust.

“Jules, look at Mikey,” Raven said. Julian obeyed. Mikey was red-faced with pleasure and his cock bounced on Corey’s lips. “Fuck, he’s having fun, isn’t he? Sinny’s always so great at eating us out, huh? Knows just want to do. Right, Mikey?” 

“Yeah,” Mikey stammered. “It’s—oh Sinclair.” He doubled over, just catching himself on the bed frame, sweat stained abs clenching with a moan. Sinny spanked him with both hands in response.

“And Big Dick Captain himself. Riding just the way he likes to be ridden,” Raven continued. He planted another kiss on Julian’s cheek. Clark didn’t respond, except with a smile, when he picked up the pace of his hips on Sinny. Sinny propped his legs up on the bed and met each motion. He released one of Mikey’s ass cheeks and blindly found Clark’s cock, stroking it in time. 

Julian watched all of his in between kisses with Corey and Raven and sometimes Mikey. Their pleasure was each other’s in times like this. He knew how each body liked to be pleasured and how each liked to pleasure him. He wasn’t lasting long. The second orgasm came as expected, sooner rather than later. Julian was numb for a moment, like that beat of time hitting the water after plummeting off a cliff. It was silent and cold then the rush of waves and the gasp of air. Raven echoed him not a second later. He moaned praises upon praises, punctuating them with thrusts despite his quivering, clumsy hips. This was followed by Corey, who pushed Julian down. He could feel every pulse of Corey’s unloading cock within him. He could hardly breathe because of it. His body was already burning with satisfaction. He was going to flutter to bed like ash by the end of his.

Mikey finished next, on Corey’s mouth mostly, but Julian caught a little bit of it. Mikey rolled his hips, rubbing his cock between their lips until he was all finished. Corey cleaned him up with a happy hum. Then it was Clark’s turn in Sinny’s hands. He splattered all over Sinny’s stomach, head thrown back and hips settling onto Sinny. Julian watched this as Corey and Raven slipped out of him and pulled him down for more kisses on the bed. He accepted them, his nerves reforming and cooling.

The bed shifted again. Someone sighed, loud and happy. “Wow,” Sinny said, “I’m usually first to cum so this is a nice change.” Clark laughed. Everyone else followed suit.

Mikey laid Sinny beside Julian. He peppered kisses along Sinny’s cheek, nose, chin, jaw, and lips. Raven was on the other side, doing the same. Sinny eased his arms underneath both Julian and Raven’s necks as the others worked on bringing him over. While was Raven’s turn on Sinny’s lips, Julian watched, fingers playing with a nipple while Clark sucked on the other one. Mikey and Corey were sucking on Sinny’s cock while Corey jerked his fingers in and out of Sinny.

His stomach was a mess of cum. Julian spread it around with his hand, covering every ridge of his abs until he released the tension with a loud quiver and a quiet moan past Raven’s tongue. “I love you,” Sinny mumbled. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he said to no one in particular but they all heard it.

Then the room was still. It was sticky and hot and damp but they stayed there, arms over arms and legs over legs, and heads on quieting heartbeats. Julian loved that they all loved to cuddle, no matter how messy it got. Julian basked in the afterglow, smiling into Sinny’s chest. A kiss was pressed on the top of his head. Another on his shoulder. Then another on his knuckles. None of them said anything for a while. It was in these moments that Julian knew that, despite how raunchy it got, this was pure. They had a good thing between all of them. It was in these moments that Julian realized that he had everything he wanted and needed in life.

“Anyone hungry?” Corey asked.

“Famished,” Clark replied with a chuckle. “Mikey…”

“I’ll make waffles as promised,” and he sealed that promise with a kiss.

“Yay,” Julian replied, earning another kiss on his knuckles.

This was the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weirdly emotional as I'm writing this. This is the conclusion of the Orgyverse and it's fair to say that I'm allowed to be emotional about it. Writing this wasn't easy but I'm very proud of how it turned out in the end. Thank you for coming along for the ride <3


End file.
